Monster Girl Quest: The Sanctum
by OverSeer Daymond Sanctum
Summary: I am Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum. What happens when I land myself in MGQ. Can I survive or will I lose my sanity at the hands of a monster? Author posted a comment in review, make sure you read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Well this seems like its going to be an interesting adventure to say the least." I said.

I am Daymond Sanctum. Formerly known as Daymond Walton. I am an OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, the first and currently the only OverSeer in existence. I was chosen by 'infinity' and gifted with almighty powers.

"Why the fuck did I decide to come here of all places?" I asked my self.

Why am I pissed off you might as. Well, I am able to transverse dimensions and live out in that world whichever I choose. However I decided to do a nosedive and jump into a random dimension without knowing what I was picking. Guess where I am now. Monster Girl Quest dimension. That's right, the home of a psychotic goddess and the land where the monsters are all females and attempt to rape you to a point known as critical ecstasy, but he most interesting thing about me being here is the fact that ... IM A FREAKING VIRGIN, which makes me a prime as target for those semen feeding monsters. Oh for all those that don't know, the monsters main source of food is cum. Although I guess I should be glade I avoided the multiversers, especially that Duncan kid. I wonder if the others are like him.

"..."

"I better stay clear from Alma Elma." I said shuddering a bit.

At that moment I heard multiple screams from outside.

"MONSTER, MONSTER AT THE GATES." shouted a female villager.

"Must be that slime girl." I said as I tightened Platinum Dramic to my back and grabbed Shadows Innocence.

I left Alimine and Dustice back inside the house. As I made my way to the village gates acouple of villagers tried to stop me.

"Daymond wait, its too dangerous alone." one female villager said.

I just looked at her and gave her a smirk before proceeding forward, ignoring their warnings. As I exited the gate I kept an eye and an ear out for any signs of movement. Not to long after, I heard the sounds of what sounded like liquid moving behind me. I turn around and see a girl made completely out of liquid. She had some nice curves though. Hell, if she wasn't liquid, I wouldn't mind losing my virginity to someone like that.

"Oh a nice looking human and unbaptized as well, you look delicious." she said

"...Oooookaaaaay, is there a reason why you came his close to the village?" I asked the slime girl.

"I'm hungry." she said with a devilish smile on her face.

That smile actually made me kind of uncomfortable.

"Can I have some of your semen?" she asked while licking her fingers.

My eyes widened as I suddenly felt my heart beat pick up slightly and my dick went hard a bit. She somehow noticed this and her smile got more evil.

"Oh my, your a virgin?" she asked.

"yea, what of it?" I asked

"why don't you come over here, I can make you feel really good." she said as she licked her lips.

my whole body felt like it twitched but I quickly regained my composure and lifted up my left arm and opened my palm towards her.

"If I didn't have something else I needed to do I would have gladly taken your offer right here, but as for now..." I said to her.

I flick my wrist downward and the whole area that was behind the slim girl is instantly flattened, like a steam roller just went over all the trees. She felt the pressure from the gravity blast and went into a panic when she saw what had happened behind her.

"eeeek" she said as she ran off.

"...I wish that would work on all my enemies." I said with a sigh before looking up.

"Welp, time to go meet Al..."

Before I could finish, the familiar boom of Alice's crash landing entered my ears. I looked over to see dust rising into the air just a little ways from my current location.

"Time to go see Alice." I said as I jogged towards the crash site.

Once I arrived I found the unconscious lamia on her back. She really looked hot I had to admit but there was no time for that. with a sigh I bent down next to her and shook her gently.

"Hey, you okay? can you hear me?" I asked.

Seconds later she began to stir. Her golden eyes met my brown eyes. She then shot straight up on her tail and looked around, her gaze stopping on me. I suddenly felt something wrap around my leg and the next thing I knew I was upside down.

"You, where am I?" she demanded.

I was taken aback a little by her tone but apparently she didn't like that and asked again.

"Where am I?" she asked again, her aura darkening.

"A badly repetitively named continent." I answered with my arms crossed.

"A badly repe...what?" she asked confused.

"Your outside Ilias village, a little ways from Iliasburg, south of port Ilias, AKA a badly repetitively named continent." I answered the lamia.

She looked disgusted and I was pretty sure I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'that bitch'. She released me still upside down but I caught myself on my right hand and did a break dance spin kick move to get back on my feet.

"...and who are you?" she asked

"Daymond Sanctum." I reply proudly.

"and who might you be?" I asked Alice just so I don't raise suspicions by knowing something she didn't tell me.

"...Alice" She Replied before looking me over.

She gave me a strange look before smiling devilishly.

"Hmm an unbaptized human, you look delicious." she said as she licked her lips.

"Not for long, Ilias is to baptize me today in a little bit." I said to her before turning around, ignoring the hard on I had gotten when I had first seen here massive chest. I mean holy shit.

"Don't bother, she isn't going to show." she said.

I took a glance at her then back towards the village.

"That's what I'm counting on." I said to her before heading back towards the village before she stopped me again.

"Wait, why didn't you take that chance to kill me I was unconscious?" she asked.

"Why would I? you were the one out cold and you haven't done anything wrong here. Also, I'm a supporter of monsters and humans living peacefully. 'Luka also wants that as well'." I whisper the last part.

"...Just go." she said.

And at that I went on my way to the temple. Alice was now curious as to who this guy was. There was something about him that through her off. His aura was peaceful yet chaotic but he also seemed wise beyond his age. He had caught her interest and she would not let him escape her. Alice turned herself into her human form and went to the village. She managed to find his house but the moment she stepped in she felt something was off, like the house wasn't real. She tried to use magic to find out what it was but even she couldn't figure out what kind of power was at work here. She then noticed the two guns on the table in the center of the house, but as she approached them her body became really tense like if she touched them it would be the last thing she ever did.

'What in the world is he?' she thought.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal Daymond. He saw Alice and smiled as he shook his head.

"You actually tracked me down here?" I asked.

"You seem to be a boy of many secrets." she said.

Alice then suddenly started sniffing around and then started sniffing Daymond causing him to tense up a bit.

"Your a virgin?" she asked.

"...Yes." I replied with a sigh.

"hmhmhm." she giggled.

"what?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Nothing, so how did it go at the temple." she asked.

"...She didn't show, but I'm gonna go out for myself." I responded.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I walked over to the table and store Alimine and Dustice in the holsters on my sides and throw my platinum cloak over my normal outfit. I need to change later.

"I'm going to go see the monster lord, and the heavenly knights." I replied.

Alice just stared at me.

"You think you can make it?" she questioned with her eyes closed.

I pull out Shadows Innocence and look at my reflection on it before swinging it lightly and putting it back into its sheath.

"Its not a matter of if I think I can, I have to." I say to her.

Alice looks at me and sighs.

"Fine, In that case, I'm coming with you to observe you." she said.

I look at her and then figure out what she means. She wants to see if I can make a difference. Basically, if I lose then she leaves. I don't know how she'll react to seeing my powers so I better keep it on the down low. I take Platinum Dramic off my back and inspect it for a moment before Alice speaks.

"I've never seen a blade like that before." she said as she looks at my primary weapon.

"Its called Platinum Dramic, I made it." I tell her as I put it onto my back.

"What about those strange guns?" she asked pointing to the twin guns.

"Dustice and Alimine, I also made them. I don't use them very often because they are too dangerous to use on flesh and blood." I answered.

Alice gave me an unreadable look before merely sighing.

"Do you think you can make it without killing any monsters?" she asked.

"I might not have to. There's an old legend of a sword used by the ancient hero Heinreich that had the power to seal monsters. If I can find that then I wont need to kill." I said even though I already know that Alice has the sword, Angel Halo.

Alice just stays silent.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I took three steaks from the stove.

Alice's eyes widened in excitement but she quickly goes back to her 'I don't care' look.

"Yes." She says seemingly not interested.

I merely smile and shake my head. Back in my old dimension, I had a thing for girls like that, I think they were called tsunderes. Alice took a bite of the meat and her eyes instantly lit up. There's that look.

"My gosh this is amazing. Its sooo tender and not too juicy and taste amazing." she said before taking another bite. I laugh a little at her reaction and she gives me a death glare which I stay passive at as we continued eating.

After we finished our meal, I strapped Apollion to Platinum Dramic and pack a steady supply of food and a tent into a bag which I used my power on to shrink it to the size of a laptop bag which surprised Alice.

"What the! how the hell did you do that?" she asked in surprise.

"A little trick I learned. Really comes in handy on long trips." I respond.

"You even have a shield, what are you some kind of knight?" she asked me.

"Nope, not even close." I replied as I opened the door.

"Shall we?" I say to her as I opened the door.

She lets a 'hmph' roll as I chuckle. After saying my farewells to the villagers we exited the village, and thus began our journey. One that would be filled with battles, chaos, sexy foes and battles against my sanity and to see how long exactly I can stay a virgin. Although for my sake, even if I am all powerful there is still that one thing the monsters have over me. I shudder at the thoughts of the critical ecstasy that could befall me if one of these monsters makes me cum.

'infinity help us' I thought.

 **There it is folks. The first Chapter of the MGQ journey of Daymond Sanctum. I'm doing my best to follow the story line but throwing my own twist in as well. I skipped the Ilias scene because I don't have much time to do this at the moment and I wanted to get this up quickly. Expect theenxt chapter sometime next week. Until then, Platinum Sanctum signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Alice after speaking with the villagers have left Ilias village and are currently on our way to Iliasburg. I pretty much know that Granberia should be there later, which is one of the reasons I decided not to fly. Another being that Alice doesn't know that I can fly, so I want to keep my powers hidden from her, for now at least.

"I meant to ask though Alice, why exactly are you interested in seeing the world?" I asked the monster lord.

"Isn't it obvious? to taste all the food that's out there." She said with a smile.

"..."

"Is that the main reason?" I asked her with a deadpanned expression.

"Well it was, now the main reason is to see exactly what you can do." she said as the smile faded from her face.

I put on a smile as I knock a spider off Dustice. Alice looks at the gun and puts on a serious face.

"I sense a very high amount of power from those weapons you have, and the shield. What are they?" she asked.

I look at her the at my sheathed Shadows Innocence.

"These weapons are not like the average weapons that knights use. The more I fight, the stronger they become however, my primary weapon Platinum Dramic, has a special ability." I said as I took the great sword off my back and showed it to Alice.

"Along with being able to change its form, Platinum Dramic is capable of analyzing any weapons data and copy it so I can use its powers. For example, if it was to come in contact with Angel Halo, it wouldcopy all its abilities and let me use utilize them in combat." I said

Alice looked at the platinum weapon in awe. She didn't know what to think of this. A weapon that could copy the abilities of any other weapon it went against. It was unheard of.

"Oh and I also have a similar ability, but for me all I have to do is see part of an attack and I can copy the rest perfectly." I said.

Alice looked at me with a glare.

"Oh really? and how can you do that mister copy cat?" she asked offhandedly

My pupils suddenly had a star like cross pattern in them that gave off a slight shine surprising Alice.

"Something I picked up during my travels. It's called devils eye, aka Alpha Stigma." I said as my eyes turned back to normal.

As I waked forward Alice followed slightly behind.

'This boy, what in the world is he? copy abilities, weapons that get stronger, there's no way he could possible be human, could he?' she thought to herself.

Suddenly from the side of the road, a slug girl showed herself. I felt my eye twitch and looked back to where Alice was only to see she had disappeared.

"Oh a human, and unbaptized as well." said the slug girl.

"'sigh' I guess your not gonna just let me pass are you!" I say in more of a statement then a question.

"hehehe nope, I'm gonna suck you dry." she said.

I just let out a sigh and not even bothering reaching for my weapons, walk over to a nearby tree causing the slug girl to look at me funny. I draw my fist back slightly and swing at the tree. The impact leaves a massive hole in it but that's not the surprising thing. That was the fact that the whole tree was uprooted from the force and sent flying across the road into a lake that was nearly 120 feet away from us.

o.o

"You still wanna..." I turned around to see the slug girl disappear into the forest.

"Wow, who knew slugs could run soo fast?" I said to myself as Alice became visible, her eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell was that? you just uprooted a tree and sent it into the lake with a single punch." she said wide eyed.

"And you just answered your own question there." I said with a slight smile.

Alice regained her composure and looked at me.

"You are a jerk." she said.

"Hey its better the killing them right?" I asked with a shrug.

She looked at me and sighed. Then she put her hands in front of her chest and began to materialize something. Moments later, the ugliest sword I had ever seen in my life was in her hands.

"I believe this is what you were wanting to find." he said as she held Angel Halo in front of me.

I took the repulsive blade in one hand and after examining it I took out Platinum Dramic and crossed the swords together. Dramic started to glow for a couple of seconds before...

"New power detected." a voice came from Dramic, surprising Alice

"What the..." she said as she slithered back slightly.

"Powers analyzed...All powers...have been copied." it said

With that I gave Angel Halo back to Alice.

"So that's the swords copy ability?" She asked as se grasped Angel Halo.

"Yep." I said as I put Platinum Dramic back onto my back.

We continued walking as the sun began to set. I started looking around for a place to set up camp. I found a clearing along the path so I decided to set up camp there. I had only one tent so I let Alice use that and I would sleep in a nearby tree.

"Hey Alice, do you know any sword skills that might come in handy around here?" I asked.

She turned to look at me with slight surprise.

"Why would you ask me that?" she asked.

"I may be strong but I don't know that many skills with my swords aside from the ones I picked up during my travels." I said

That wasn't exactly a lie but the skills I had picked up could rival even the most skill demon sword arts. I just didn't want Alice to see them just yet.

"Well...I do have one technique that I can show you right now." she replied.

Alice gets into a stance as she takes out Angel Halo but as she does she sees that I have gone into the same stance and the Alpha Stigma was active in my eyes.

"What are you..."

Before she could finish I jumped at a nearby tree and sliced it like I was slashing someone's neck. Alice looked on with wide eyes as she saw me do the move she was about to do.

(acquired Demon Decapitation)

I turned to look at Alice as she spoke.

"What the...how the...when did?" Alice said as she tried to compose herself.

"Alpha Stigma remember, I only need to see part of the attack in order to learn it." I said while pointing at my eyes as the AS deactivated.

"...You are a demon." she said.

"Nope, I'm just Daymond." I said as I sat down next to the fire.

'...are my knights going to be okay dealing with someone like him?' she asked herself before going into the tent.

-next day-

After some more walking we found ourselves at the gates of Iliasburg but it seemed deserted. I look around, not too surprised at the turn of events and Alice is slightly confused as to what's going on.

"It seems awfully quiet around here." she said

"Yea and I think I know why." I said as I walked through the gates, Alice slightly behind.

I soon heard the sounds of a battle taking place. I made my way towards the village plaza where the sounds were the loudest. As I rounded the corner the sounds halted and there she was, two out cold soldiers at her feet. She was a dragon-kin with arms, hands, feet, legs and ears of a dragon and some human-like traits on her upper torso and face. She was a little bit taller then me from what I could tell and had a sword resting on her shoulder that was almost as long as she was tall.

'Granberia' I thought as a smile crossed my face.

"Well?" the dragon-kin said to the only guard that was still standing.

The guard dropped hi sword and ran away.

'pathetic.' I thought as I witnessed the cowardly display.

"A wise choice but know this, you can neither call yourself a hero, man or a warrior with the choice you have just made here." she called out to the solider as she put her sword away.

"No if there is no one else then I am taking control of..."

"Hold It" I said cutting her off as I step into the plaza directly in front of her, a feral grin on my face.

She looked my way and seemed bored at first, until she noticed the sword on my back.

"Who are you kid?" she asked.

"First off, I'm a lot older then I actually look and the names Daymond, Daymond Sanctum." I say as I draw Shadows Innocence from its sheath.

"and who might you be warrior goddess?" I ask.

"Heh, a smooth talker eh? I am Granberia, one of thee heavenly knights who serve the monster lord." she answered.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid that your little takeover here has come to an abrupt halt." I say as I take a fighting stance with Shadows Innocence ready for battle.

"You aren't using the other sword?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, don't need it." I answered.

"Your a cocky one." she said in annoyance.

"It isn't cockiness if I do throttle you." I id as my grin grew wider.

"Fine then, lets see what you can do." she said as she drew her sword.

-Battle commence-

"You first." I say the dragon-kin

She came me at me with a rather slow downward swing which I merely casually sidestepped before tapping her shoulder slightly. She looked at me with a look of interest.

"Better then I thought." she said

Okay that ticked my nerves a little bit. If there is one thing I know I cant stand its when people try to test me.

"Hey." I said with a deadpanned look on my face.

As Granberia looked at me I swung Shadows Innocence directly at her sword. The force of the blow knocked Granberia slightly off the ground and about ten feet away from me. She looked at me with a little bit of shock on her face as she shook her now numb right hand. I point the tip of Shadows Innocence at her before I spoke.

"You better not take me lightly, unless you want to get hurt." I said with some annoyance in my tone.

"Alright then try this." she said as she dashed at me

She attempted a cleave like maneuver and tried to slash me from the side, but as she swung her blade I jumped over it and gave her a swift kick under her chin then grabbed her wrist and using the momentum I gained as I was landing, I threw her down to the ground and quickly pulled her up and launched her backwards with a strong palm to her armored chest.

"Fine, lets see you avoid this." She said as she sheathed her sword and closed her eyes but still had her hand on the blade.

I knew what was coming so I activated Alpha Stigma. Seconds later She let loose a strong slash that left a blue streak in its wake only for it to be...blocked. That's right, I successfully blocked her Serene Demon Sword with Shadows Innocence.

(Serene Demon Sword acquired)

"What?" she said in shock.

"Hmm, good technique, let me try." I said as I jumped away from Granberia and did the same stance she did for her SDS but I decide to add a two for one.

"Are you mock.."

Before she could finish I jumped into the air and aimed a well timed slash at her neck which she managed to block but the force I applied was strong enough to send her back aways.

"That move! where did yo...GAH"

Before she could finish again I had activated Serene Demon Sword and the blow sent her flying right into a nearby building.

"That's gonna hurt." I said as Granberia pulled herself out the rubble, covered in bruises.

"Alright, if that's how it is..." Granberia opened her eyes with a lot of anger and determination in them.

"THEN PLAYTIMES OVER KIDDO" she shouted as flames licked her sword and began healing her injuries.

"Now things are getting good." I said as I go back into a battle stance.

Granberia charged at me with blinding speed but all I did was smirk as I matched her speed. The sounds of metal on metal were heard as the battle raged all around the city. I decided to pull something out my hat channeled energy into Shadows Innocence. Granberia charged again but before she could even get close I shot a ray of power off my sword. With no way to dodge, Granberia put her sword in front of her to block it but she and her blade were pushed back and the wave took her airborne before exploding. I activated Alpha Stigma because I knew what was coming next.

"Try this!" shouted Granberia as she dashed out the smoke ready to launch 'Death Sword Chaos Star'.

"How about you first." I said as she drew closer.

(Death Sword Chaos Star acquired)

We both unleashed the attack at the same time sending out massive shockwaves that caused more damage to the city.

Granberia landed back on the ground on one knee trying to catch her breathe. While I landed a little bit away from her, Shadows Innocence still firmly in hand but I haven't even worked up a sweat yet.

'How is this possible? he's using all my techniques whenever I try to use them. What is he?' she asked herself.

"You know Granberia I gotta say, out of all the women I've met in my life, I think I really like you the most." I say with a very slight blush.

Granberia's head shot up and she had a blush on her face as well but she quickly shook it off.

"You bastard, don't screw with me." she said with annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not screwing, whenever I say something like that I am always one hundred percent serious." I said just like that her blush came back brighter then the last.

"Which is why I am asking you to leave this town, I don't wanna have to get real here." I said with concern in my voice.

"No, I will not. I cant allow a human like you to exists." she said as she manages to stand up.

"Granberia, that determination is one of the things I like in you but you can barely stand and I don't want to hurt you anymore, but if you continue this then the next assault will do more then just injury you, so Granberia I am begging you, please sto..."

"No." She cuts me off as she steadies her sword.

I close my eyes and sigh.

"I see, please forgive me for this but..." I open my eyes and Granberia flinches at the power she senses.

"This battle is done." I said before disappearing

Before Granberia could say anything she was thrown high into the air and began getting thrown all over the place like she was in a pinball machine. she let off continuous grunts of pain as she was getting pummeled by the unseen force. She held tightly to her sword, determined not to drop it. For the final blow I appeared above her, Shadows Innocence in its sheath. She saw me and tried to impale me. Before the blade could reach my chest I palmed it to the left and with one strong strike from my left palm Granberia shot back down to the ground like a meteor leaving a huge crater in the ground where the plaza fountain was. Sehe was still conscious but was unable to move.

"'cough...hack'...'cough'" Granberia coughed.

"Granberia."

Granberia opened her eyes to see me standing over her. As tried to get up I walked into the crater and picked her up onto my back.

"What...what are...you doing? she asked in shock.

"Didn't you here what I said before?" I questioned.

Before she could answer, a familiar voice called her name I turned towards the crowd and saw Alice and she did not look happy one bit. She apparently noticed Granberia and walked over to Daymond. Before he had a chance to speak, Alice slapped him, hard.

"Is this your idea of peace between monsters?" she questioned, fire in her eyes.

I put Granberia and down against a small building and took out a bottle of clear blue liquid.

"No, this is." I said before taking the contents of the bottle into my mouth.

"What are you...mffffg" I silenced Granberia by clashing my lips onto hers and sticking my tongue in her mouth to let the liquid flow into her, once I confirmed she had swallowed it I removed myself from the so called kiss, moments later she began to moan as a warm feeling overtook her and her wounds began to heal.

"Wah... What did you do? what did you give me?" asked the recovered heavenly knight.

"Don't worry, its just some medicine I got from a friend of mine that's capable of healing all injuries." I told Granberia.

"You just keep proving to me more and more that you cannot possible be human." said Alice as she face palmed herself.

"Hold it, if that was medicine then why did you give it to me through mouth to mouth while I was still conscious?" asked the Heavenly knight of fire.

"...Because I knew you didn't trust me and...I wanted to claim my reward." I said with a smile and a blush.

"WHA..." Granberia said as her whole face went beet red.

At that moment Alice grabbed me by the collar of my cloak, which is now almost in tatters thanks to the battle that just took place.

"Don't flirt around with my knights." She said with a growl.

I smile at her and she blushes realizing she just basically told me she's the monster lord. Granberia has her body looking at us but her eyes are looking to the side and her face still has a small blush on it.

"So your the monster lord Alice." I said.

Alice puts me down and gives a soft nod to me. She clears her throat and gives Granberia a stern look.

"Granberia, what are you doing here? who gave you an order to attack this village?" asked Alice in a serious tone. I stand off to the side and watch as the conversation takes place.

"No one, I came here of my own volition." she replied with her eyes closed.

"You idiot, don't go doing these kinds of things on your own, how am I supposed to enjoy the food here with you messing everything up" she replied with a stern attitude only to have me and Granberia give her odd looks.

"Lord Alice, what is he? that boy." asked Granberia as he opened her eyes to look at me.

"To be honest I'm not really sure but I can be fairly sure he's not against us. I'm just observing him, I doubt I could to and yes I choose to follow him of my own free will." she said.

"Granberia!" I called to the dragon-kin

She looked at me with caution as I approached her. Once I was close enough I went and reached for her hand. She made a slight attempt to pull back but I loosened my grip so she knows I meant no harm now that the battle was over. I took her hand and place it on the left side of my chest. Granberia was confused for a moment but she then noticed my heart rate had speed up slightly causing her to blush slightly.

"You still think I'm not human and that I was fooling around?" I asked the dragon-kin.

She was silent for quite a while.

"Will Lord Alice be okay with you?" she asked seriously.

"You have my word Granberia, I wont let anything happen to Alice." I said with a smile as I released her hand.

Granberia Closed her eyes as she backed away from us. once she was a good distance she opened her eyes and gave me a smile.

"You better not, and I wish to fight you again after I train. I wish to see your true strength, if you desire to be my mate." she said with a smile before disappearing leaving me with a blush.

'Granberia's mate huh?' I thought.

"don't even think about it." said Alice.

I sighed and smiled at Alice who merely closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well I'm glade we settled that peacefully." I said

"Peacefully my ass, you two damn near razed the whole city." said Alice

I merely chuckled at that statement knowing full well that it was true. I guess I let the battle drag out too long and caused some serious damage to the village. After Granberia had left, the villagers all congratulated me on driving the dragon-kin away.

"One down, three to go." I said to myself as the crowd cleared.

 **Chapter 2 complete. Well lesson learned here don't try to match Daymond in a test of physical strength. The other monsters have sexual control over Daymond but Granberia has no experience with that so she wouldn't have fared well either way and it seems our OverSeer has developed feelings for Granberia but does she return those feelings? that comes later. Also**

 **WARNING WARNING, H-SCENE IMMINENT NEXT CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Until next time, Daymond the OverSeer of Platinum Sanctum, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: One Hot Night,meeting Micaela

"Well, this certainly does look rather pricey!" I state as me and Alice enter the room.

After the whole ordeal with Granberia, me and Alice decided to stay tonight at an inn in the village. The room was originally 1mil but the owner let us have it for one night free of charge for driving off Granberia. Some other soldiers attempted to take credit for it but the inn keeper quickly put them in their place. The room looked like it was made for royalty. The bed was so large that I could sleep in it along side three of the four heavenly knights, there was red velvet sheets and comforters with the bed draped by satin red curtains that were held by four gold bearing poles. There were also red comfy chairs and what looked like a lazy boy sofa as well in the room. The bathroom had a similar color scheme with the room aside from the tub and sink being white with a red shading.

"Whoa this is sweet." I said as I finished examining the room.

There was a knock at the door and Alice quickly went over to it and came back with not one, not two but three boxes of Ama Ama dongo. I give her my 'are you for real?' look and she notices me.

"No you can't have any." she said as she began eating the box dry.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" I ask while trying to maintain a straight face.

"Yes." she nonchalantly says.

At that, I shrug my shoulders and proceed to the shower. As I sat Platinum Dramic, Shadows Innocence, Dustice, Almine and Apollion to the side near a wide wall in the bathroom I notice a lever by the bathtub. Curiosity took over and I pulled it. The bathtub then sank into the ground and a hole opened up in the wall to reveal...A large outdoor hot spring.

"HOLY CRAP! this wasn't here before was it?" I said as I try to remember this but its nowhere in my memory.

Giving up on looking for an answer I just decide to hell with it, took off the rest of my clothes and sink into the hot waters of the hot spring. The water scolds me a little bit but I ease on into it and my body begins to relax.

'Now this is relaxing'

'You seem relaxed' a feminine voice rang in my head. My eyes widened as I instantly recognized it.

"Infinity!" I say

' _speak with your mind, I am talking directly to your mind my first'_

'So why did you decide to contact me now?'

 _'I witnessed your dive and grew concerned. Why would you do a dive so recklessly?'_

'I wanted to take a chance and see a world at random.'

 _'I do not understand your way of thinking my first.'_

'Sometimes I don't understand it myself either.'

 _'Well please do be careful out there my first, you maybe all powerful but even you will be vulnerable to someone if you go through critical ecstasy.'_

'I will.'

 _'You have my blessings and good luck, my first.'_

Infinities voice fades from my head as I think our talk. That was the first time she's directly talked to me since I obtained my final weapon. I look at the jeweled necklace that has basically become part of me.

'Asher Sanctum, my trump card'

After a few more minute's in the hot tub I dry myself off and change into a life beater and some shorts. Alice is standing over the trash can throwing away the empty boxes of dongo she just destroyed.

"Wow you really ate the all." I remarked as I put my shield and weapon's down beside the bed.

"Of course, but..." she said

Suddenly she turned back into her monster form and I suddenly got the sense of 'I've seen this before' inside of me.

"I'm hungry." she said

"Huh! didn't you just flat out destroy that dongo?" I asked as I lay back on the bed.

"Yes, but you see..." she said as she slithers right up to me and I began to feel my body slightly heating up.

"I know exactly what my stomach wants." she said with a dark smile.

 **HERE IT COMES LADIES AND GENTS. LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW IF YOU DONT WANNA SEE SOME VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS**.

At that moment, I remembered exactly what was gonna happen here, she was gonna rape me. A million thoughts began racing through my mind as I tried to prepare self for what was about to happen. I've never had this kind of experience before so how am I to ready myself for it. Well I was about to find out in a few seconds. I could feel sweat on my forehead as she pulled down my shorts and exposed my erect member.

"Alice, I am a virgin so please be gentle there." I plead nervously.

"...nope" she said as she ran her index finger over my tip causing me to let out a slight gasp of surprise.

She then used her left hand to massage my balls slightly while her right was basically teasing my member. I could feel my face heat up and heart rate going through the roof.

"Guaaah" I moaned as a strange sensation passed over my body.

"Hora hora, your strong physical but pretty weak when it comes to stuff like this I see." Alice said with a devious smile as she continued playing with my memeber.

"I feel...warm." was all I managed to say before I let out a moan.

I don't know what she did after I said that but whatever it was caused a liquid to come out the tip of my member.

"Oh your about to cum already? Hora, Alma Elma would enjoy teasing you." She said

"Hey don't bring her up at... kyaah, dahh."

Before I could finish my statement, it happened. She gave my member three good stokes on the tip and unable to hold in anymore as a burst of ecstacy shot through my body, I came. Some landed on Alice 's face while a large portion land on her chest and hands.

"Wow that's quite a lot there." She said as she began to lick my cum off her hands and breast.

I sat there in a daze somewhat, my body still hot and I feel unable to move. I see Alice looking at me and she has that smirk on her face as she finished it up.

"Amazing taste." She said as she then went back to her handjob.

"Gaah...a...again?" I said as she continued.

"Oh were just getting started." She said

Her fingers suddenly became longer, like tentacles and wrapped themselves around my member, squeezing it slightly. Each finger was moving in a different direction. The sensation I was feeling was too much. It felt like my body was melting. I started quivering as she seemed to get more agressive. She looked at me and showed a tooth smile which I caught a glimpse of. Suddenly I felt a small vibration going through my member and my lower half of my body was suddenly under a strong yet tender pressure. I look towards Alice to see that she had wrapped her tail around my mid section but still let my member open and I saw that her fingers had started vibrating.

"Kuh...too...good."

As I say that I ended up letting off another load of cum. Alice giggles at that but I feel myself going numb from exhaustion and pleasure.

"Hora hora, you look ready to throw in the towel." She spoke deviously.

I managed to left my head up and gave a slight smile before I gave her a response.

"I think...I'm good...for...one more." I said between breathes.

She maintains her smile and then goes back to the hand assault. It feels better then the last two but I feel so weakened and exhausted that I can't tell if I was going to cum anytime soon. This would definitely be my last round for tonight, and maybe the week. If she was this good, what the hell was Alma capable of doing to me?

"Ughh Alice... I can't feel my body." I say as my vesion begins to blur from exhaustion.

"Hora, looks like this is your last round for today..."

The moment she said that my last burst happened. With one final moan it all came out there. Exhaustion completely took over and I found myself falling asleep.

"Ahh and I was going to make it even better if you managed for another." She said as she rubbed her boobs.

A boobjob huh? That would have been nice but as for now, I'm spent. I can't even keep my eyes open. The last thing I heard was Alice chuckling before I completely dozed off.

-Heaven-

I open my eyes to find myself in what could only be described as Ilias's domain of heaven thanks to the golden sky and lite gold clouds.

"Daymond, oh brave Daymond." Calls a voice.

I turn around to see what appears to be the goddess Ilias in front of me. She seems to have a holy and divine aura around her but I can tell that she is not match for Infinity and I know I can take her down even if she were to use that 'white rabbit' stuff.

"Dear brave Daymond, as you know I am unable to properly watch over you due to a strange interference that has managed to blind me from you." Said Ilias.

That interference is actually a barrier I set up when I first came here to keep Ilias in the dark about me. She can't read my mind, my heart or look at me from heaven as long as it's up, although I'm surprised it held after what Alice did to me last night.

"Oh brave hero Daymond, do you remember your mission?" She asked

"Of course I do." I respond

"That is good to here. There is a matter I must attend to so I must leave you now. May you be blessed on your journey." She said before Gading away.

'Tch yea right' I say to myself as a white light engulfed my vision.

-Hotel-

I opened my eyes to see the familiar color of the red curtains of the bed. I noticed that Alice wasn't in the bed at that moment. I head into the bathroom and proceed to wash up and brush my teeth, good thing I'm able to materialize deodorant as well.

"Man that was one hell of a night." I said as I recall what the hell Alice did to me last night.

Three times. She made me cum three times from a handjob, and I'm still a virgin to my surprise. Am I really that weak to that kind of stuff or are the monsters here just that good. I decide to change my clothes while I'm here into something my style.

"Mode change, crenation." I said as a platinum light envelops my body as I focus on my new attire.

My new attire appears on my body instantly. It's color scheme is black and of course platinum. The shirt portion has platinum armored padding along my neck, chest and shoulders withe the unarmed portions being black. The elbows were also padded and so were my knees. The gloves were armored slightly as well and to top it off I had a darker platinum colored cape that had the Infinity symbol on it.

'So Ilias is still blocked off by my barrier and can't see what it is I'm doing. That makes things much easier, although I'm kinda curious as to why no multiverser's have established dominance here. Everywhere else besides Icihka Orimuras world had atleast one dominance but there are none here. Well I guess I should just count my blessings. It's better then watching Duncan flirt around with Blake.' I think to myself.

'Blake Belladona...I still don't understand how Duncan hooked with her.'

'Well that's in the past and another dimension no less. If I want to I could just transverse the dimensional gap and travel to that world where the multiversers haven't transversed.'

'But back to the matters at hand here. Let's see, Tamamo might cause me some problems, espicially if she figures out my sensitive areas. The same can be said with Alma Elma. If it comes down to it I might have to use 'that' against them or just use more of my normal powers and finish them quickly. I'm not really worried about Erubetie, especially since I know her weakness, and last but not least, Ilias herself. It would be great if I could bring her to my side along with Alice the heavenly knights and Micaela but I have to do this just right or everything would just fall out of wack.'

"HEY"

"Guuuwhhhhaaa"

I jump as I heard a sudden shout behind me. I turn around to see Alice.

"About time, that was the tenth time I tried getting your attention." She said

"Sorry, I was caught up in some thoughts." I replied.

"About what?" she asked

"Well...I was thinking of heading over to the Sentora continent to find the spirits." I answered

"What the hell...are you trying to destroy the world?" she asked dumbfounded that I would even go for the spirits.

"I need them in order to accomplish my mission." I say

I plan on learning as much as I can while I am here and for me to do that I need to acquire the moves Elemental Spica and Quadruple Giga. The only way I can acquire those two are to see Heinreich use Spica later and acquire the four spirits for Giga.

"Well whatever." she replied with her eyes closed.

As we exit the Inn we ran into the manager who seemed to have known what was going on up there. I turn a shade of red as I remember what happened just last night. After stopping for some supplies we left Iliasburg. I had hoped that our trip would go smoothly but sadly, no such luck. I decided to make my way to the village where Micaela resided. As we entered the forest I began sensing multiple figures watching us.

"Hey Alice, do you..."

I turn around to see she had disappeared. With a sigh I look in front of me again to see an Elf but her skin tone was darker and she seemed nothing like Rena, the graceful and beautiful Elf I encountered in one of my first dimension dives.

"Huh! you there, you are trespassing, leave here immediately." she demanded

"A Dark Elf eh..." I said as I took a good look at her.

'Definitely not my type. Wish Rena was here.' I thought.

"I am a protector of this forest which you have desecrated." she said as she put her hand on her hunting sword.

"I need to pass through here, please let me by, there is someone I need to speak with." I said keeping my arms crossed.

"Leave now or I shall force you." she said as she drew her weapon.

"Are you even listening?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

She then charged at me and all talk was over. I quickly drew Platinum Dramic and flashed in front of her like lighting. Caught off guard by my sudden approach unleased the very first sword move I ever learned.

"Yah...huria, Double Slash." I said as I delivered two strikes from my sword to the Dark Elf's abdomen.

"Whhaa..." she panicked as she turned into a butterfly and flew back into the woods.

"That was so stupid." I said as I put Platinum Dramic onto my back.

I knew there was someone else watching me so I picked up a nearby rock and launched it at a nearby tree with such great force that it actually went through the tree. I had just missed the monster that was watching it by a hair to let her know that I knew she was there. After the presence faded away Alice reappeared.

"Well at least you showed some restraint here." she said.

"Hopefully we don't run into anymore problems before we reach...gahhh"

Just my damn luck. I ended up stepping on some lose terrain and slid down a hill. I bounced off a rock ledge and landed right in the river. Luckily for once fate was on my side as the river flow would carry me where I needed to go.

"ALICE, FOLLOW THE CURRENT, THERE IS A VILLAGE FURTHER ALONG THE WAY." I shout to her.

'I hope she heard me...wait! do I something?'

I turn my body to see what looks like the end of the horizon as the whole area was clear but I was much smarter then that. I frowned as I drew closer to what would be one hell of a ride. I could just fly out but I don't wanna take the chance of Alice seeing me, besides one little waterfall won't kill me.

"Wonder if there's rocks at the bottom." I said as I began cleaning my nails.

Three...Two...one

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahah, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

'SPLAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH'

I pulled myself onto dry land and look into the distance a little ways. Not eve half a mile from here and I can see Micaela's village. I spin myself like a cyclone and add some heat to make myself like a human blow dryer. After I had dried off I proceeded to the village. As I arrived at the village gates all seemed peaceful and I didn't see any sign of Alice so it seems that I made it here before her. As I took another step towards the gate A beautiful women dressed in green with blonde hair and blue eyes approached me.

'Micaela'

"What reason do you have for coming here, this is sacred grounds for..." before she could finish I cut her off.

"I am Daymond Sanctum, the son of the second great Seraph Lucifina and the hero Marcellius. I have come here to speak with you of matters of great importance not only to you Micaela but of the world itself." I reply

Micaela's eyes widen slightly but then she closes them as if she's in thought. She really has lost a lot of her power but if she desires then I can grant her powers, if she chooses to come with me once this little adventure is over.

'Is it wise to take Micaela as one of our companions after this?'

'Welcome back to the land of the living Luka.'

'Yea, sorry I was sleep for so long. By the way, nice job handling Granberia.'

'Thanks, and to answer your question its not just her. I plan on doing something that will make even the multiverser's go off.'

'Well do what you must but don't forget, I live in your mind now so try not to do anything to absurd.'

'No promises there buddy.'

Luka's presence seemed to fade as quickly as it came. Once our conversation was over Micaela opened her eyes and looked at my for a second but then someone else caught her eye. I looked behind me to see Alice in her human form. Micaela seemed to notice this and was starting to develop a hostile aura until I stepped towards her.

'She's raveling with me to help my quest, she nothing like Black Alice. Also she doesn't know that I am half angel so can you not bring that up in front of her?' I whisper to my aunt

She merely nods before motioning Alice in.

"It seems that we have quite a bit to discuss, please follow me." said Micaela as she led us to her house.

Once we arrived inside I sat at the table with Micaela across from me and Alice at the front end. I informed Micaela of what it is I planned on doing, to establish co-existence between humans and monsters. It was not the right time to tell her what I really had planned, that comes later. Alice also received information regarding Black Alice. Micaela basically said that she would support me from the shadows and I am thankful for that. Once our busy was done, I informed that if we meet before I solve this problem then I would tell her the full extent of my plan. She as confused for a moment but she merely dismissed it as nothing too big. Oh Micaela, if you only knew what I really had planned for this world. We said our farewells an left the village. Our next stop would involve us stopping in happiness village to deal with the harpy problem.

"Well that detour proved useful." said Alice

"Yea, well we should stay on track and continue towards the port." I said as a monster jumped out

Of all the monsters in this world, why did it have to be a spider woman.

"Oh, an unbaptized human, delicious." she said

"Geez...here we go again." I said as I take Platinum Dramic in hand and dash at the monster, ready to end it quick.

'What a day.'

 **Chapter 3 in the books, I decided to put Micaela in this one to get her out the way for now cause I don't really know that much about the women. Also the Elf Rena I was referring to is a playable character from the KOG game Elsword. I have basically made the OverSeers as slightly powered down versions of multiverser's but they can still cause them some problems if they are pushed. As for the stories future, I'm leaning towards something like a five way harem between Granberia, Alma Elma, Tamamo, Alice and Ilias with Daymond. It depends on how I see things playing out here. Also I'm changing the story to M due to some of the scenes that will be appearing every now and then. Until next chapter, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of Platinum Sanctum out.**


	4. Chapter 4, Happiness Village

There are a lot of things you come to expect in your lifetime like death or even the birth of a new being. However being reborn into something that is considered a god would most likely not on many people's list. Certainly not Daymonds. He and Alice had just arrived at Happiness village and Daymond knew what to expect.

 **'Daymond, what's going on here? why are there hardly any males?'** asked Luka (He is inside Daymonds mind)

'The males were kidnapped by the harpies in order to insure their race's future.' He replied.

"Not a single man here aside from the kids." spoke Alice.

"Yea, seems like some stuff went down here." Daymond responded as he looked around the village.

Suddenly someone shouted something about harpy and everyone quickly ran inside. Daymond then saw a Harpy attempting to take a young boy. This didn't sit well with the OverSeer. He has a distinct dislike of lolicons and pedophiles. He picked up a small rock and threw it at his target. He missed her just slightly but the force from the wind of the passing rock was enough to make her turn around to face whoever just threw the rock.

"Oh, you don't seem to be from around here. My my, you look really good and smell even better." she said.

"Um harpy or whatever, drop the kid now." Daymond ordered.

The Harpy looked at the scared boy then back at Daymond and smiled before releasing him.

"Your far better then that boy anyway." she replied.

"Sorry, but the only way your gonna take my virginity is to beat me." Daymond said as he took Dustice out its holster.

"Very well, once I do, we'll do it all night long she said as she licked her lips.

Daymond wasted no time to say the least. He suddenly vanished surprising the Harpy and reappeared behind her.

"Where are you looking? Volt Surge!" he said as a stream of yellow electricity shot from the gun.

"Gahhh, I can't move." struggled the harpy as she found herself paralyzed from the shot.

"Game Over." Daymond said as he put away Dustice, took out Platinum Dramic and sliced her right across the torso.

"Gah." She replied as she turned into a bird.

Daymond put his sword away as Alice showed up behind him.

"What the heck was that? Was that lightening?" she asked.

"Once again, you've answered your own question." said Daymond.

All the villagers then came outside and thanked Daymond for driving off the Harpy. After explaining the situation to him, Daymond decided to pay a visit to the harpies village itself. Alice choose to stay behind at the village, not wanting to get caught up in the madness that the OverSeer was sure to cause. Daymond soon came to the entrance of the village and was quite surprised at how beautiful it was. It looked like a nature version of the forest of winglies from the legend of dragoon game he loved playing. Daymond made his way into the village and the first thing he saw was the males of Happiness village doing some manual labor.

"Hey, what the hell are you all doing? don't you have wife's back home?" questioned Daymond.

All the males turned to look at him before one came up.

"Yes we do, but we are also needed here and it really isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. We are doing this of our own volition." he responded.

"Do you all have any idea what this is? most of you are married for fuck's sake's. Not to mention your wives are all worried sick thinking that you have all been killed or turned into sex slaves. Did it not ever occur to you all to go back and forth between villages to let your spouses know that you all are okay?" questioned Daymond.

Nobody seemed to have an answer to that.

As Daymond was about to speak a voice called out.

"There is a reason for that I'm afraid."

Daymond quickly looked at the tallest house the queen harpy herself coming down. She was a lot prettier then the game had made her be. She flew down and stood across from the OverSeer. From what Daymond could see, she was a couple of inches taller then him. She walked up to him until she was just a little ways away from hm. She looked him over and giggled slightly.

"My, you are quite handsome, and smell amazing is well." she said.

Daymond felt it and she saw it. He had a lite blush across his face as a sweet smell invaded his nose.

"Thanks, I could say the same for you but you look and smell extraordinary." he replied

This time it was her turn to blush but she still maintained her smile.

"As much as I would like to sit here and admire your beauty, can you tell me exactly what is going on here?" he asked

"Of course, you see as you know, monster's not only need male semen to survive but also to reproduce. At first, things were going very well here but then for some reason, males stopped coming to the village and our species began to dwindle down. Eventually it got so low that we needed to come up with some way to save our race." she explained.

"...and thus the kidnappings?" questioned Daymond earning him a nod from the queen.

 **'That would explain a lot of things. Since the populace has dropped soo low then what choice would they have especially since humans stopped coming here.'** said Luka

'But the question is why did they stop coming here?' thought Daymond

"As to why they stopped coming, I don't have any idea, but if I had to guess, I would say it had something to do with Ilias." replied the harpy queen.

"Okay I get that but why keep them from their families?" asked Daymond earning a confused look from the queen.

"We aren't keeping them from them, they are free to go back if they desire to." she answered

Upon hearing that Daymond turned his attention back to the males. His eyes suddenly turned a Platinum color surprising them all.

"You, all of you. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL? YOUR WIFES ARE WORRIED SICK AND YOU ARENT EVEN BEING HELD CAPTVE BUT DONT LET THEM KNOW YOUR OKAY OR NOTHING, WONT EVEN SEND A LETTER OR NOTHING,YOU FUCKING DOUCHE'S, YOU UNGREATFUL DISRESPECTFUL BASTARDS."

"H..hold on we..."

"Nonononono, I'm talking now. You all need to come together, explain the situation to your wives and hope it doesn't boil over although It maybe too late for that now. Anyway, get your shit together and USE YOUR FUKING COMMON SENSE DAMMIT." Daymond finished.

All was quiet. Even the harpy queen had not said a word through Daymonds whole rant. To be honest she kind of feared him a little bit that display.

"Excuse me but I never got your name sir." said the harpy queen.

"Oh sorry, I am Daymond Sanctum, warrior of coexistence." he replied

"Warrior of...so you support monsters and humans living together?" she questioned

"Of course, in fact I actually have a few that I actually like." he replied.

"Oh really? would you mind telling me who?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry, that's classified." he stated.

After that little eventful situation, Daymond made his way back to happiness village. Alice was still there waiting on him obviously. As he explained the current situation to the current situation to the women, all hell broke loose.

"What was that?" a women asked angrily.

"The are doing what?" a few more asked just as angry.

It wasn't long before the village started going into an uproar. Daymond had finally had enough.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Daymond demanded as he released a shockwave of power that made a crater where he was standing, surprising Alice and the villagers.

"I...will...say...this...once." He said in a terrifying tone.

"Go to the village of the harpies, talk this out with them and try to reach some kind of understanding here. If you want to know why they are doing this then ask them and stop hesitating. talk this out and...WORK IT OUT NOW." he shouted the last part with force.

The women of the village began scrambling and running to get to the harpy village. Daymond managed to calm himself as he looked at Alice who had a look that looked like a mix of surprised and a 'was that necessary?' look. Daymond merely pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing full well what both of those looks were for.

"Did you really have to go over the deep like that?" she asked.

"It seems the only way people can understand anything here is if you either beat it into their skulls or shout it to them." he replied.

"...Whatever, I'm hungry." she said.

"Okay, I'll set up camp outside and get some food going.

After a good dinner Alice decided to turn in while Daymond did some training. while he was doing practice swings his AS suddenly turned on and three seconds later, he learned a new skill.

-Flash Kill acquired-

The AS the disengaged and Daymond looked around surprised until he heard a voice in his head.

 **'Surprised?'** asked Luka

'How the heck did you do that?' Daymond questioned.

 **'It seems when you took over my existence it released the limiters on my powers and enabled me to use my powers from my angel form so I figured I'd give you a new skill but in order to do it I had to tweak your cerebral cortex and turn on your Alpha Stigma from inside your head.'** replied Luka.

'Don't go screwing with my brain man, but thanks anyway. This skill will come in handy later.' Daymond replied.

 **'I hope so, by the way, you got company and see yah.'** said Luka before going back to sleep.

Daymond looked around to see a harpy coming right at him. He didn't feel any hostility coming from her so he didn't draw Platinum Dramic and he put away Shadow's Innocence. The harpy then explained what was happening over at the village and to say that Daymond was now pissed off was an understatement. He quickly strapped on all his gear and made haste to the village of harpies. Once there, he saw the human males and the harpies all facing each other angrily.

"What the fuck is going on here now?" he asked.

The queen harpy explained to him that everything had started off okay until the men were brought into the topic and then everything went to hell when most of them said that they wished to remain there to help them. Most of the human women were threating to take them back by force while the harpies were trying to defend them. After she finished explaining, another fight began to breakout and Daymond had seen enough. He lifted his hands into the air, palms facing the sky and began to glow in a platinum aura. Sensing the power he was emitting everyone turned to face him as he released an enormous dark silver color ray of power into the sky. The blast was soo strong it actually burned the ground around where he was standing.

"Can I speak now?" He said with an eerie calmness.

No one said a single word.

"Okay let me talk to each group, individually." he said.

The negotiations went on through the whole night as Daymond was the mediator for it. After nearly nine hours of talking and counseling, all three reached a decision. It was decided the men would go back and forth between villages as needed in order to help out. The harpies had no problems with this. Some human females thought this wasn't right but seeing as to how this solution was better then fighting and not to incur the wrath of a sleep deprived OverSeer, they accepted the terms. The men decided to return to the human village, having been away for so long so they would come back here within a weeks time.

"Dammit, my head. Too much stress." Daymond said as he sat down on a log, holding his forehead.

He began wondering if all sides could hold up their ends of the bargain when the harpy queen walked in front of him.

"Thank you for your help Sir Daymond. Without you I fear things would have gotten out of control." she said

"No problem." he said as he yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked the queen.

"Very." he said while looking at the ground.

Upon hearing his reply the queen called two harpies and whispered something to them to which they nodded. Daymond looked on confused until the two harpies went airborne and picked him up by the shoulders.

"Hey, what the...?" he questioned.

"It isn't safe to go out this early in the morning so you can sleep in my house if you like." she said

Not feeling like arguing anymore, he merely nodded and the harpies carried him to the queens house. It was very fancy, hell it was the queens house so it should be. The bed was very soft and he seemed to sink into it. The harpy queen shortly flew in and noticed he was still awake.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked.

"I cant seem to sleep. Probably too much stress built up in me and I cant relax." he said.

Upon hearing this the queen took off her top and her jewelry. Daymond heard her taking off her clothing and looked at the harpy queen with a bright blush as her large DD breast were showing.

"If you would like, I can help you relieve that stress." she said with a smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting anyone tae my virginity just yet." he replied.

"Teehee, that's disappointing but who said that was the only way I can pleasure you?" she asked as she winked at him.

 **H SCENE INCOMING**

Daymonds dick went slightly hard when she winked at him. She giggled as she saw his erection. She got into the bed whit him and wrapped one of her winged arms around his back brought it around as she used her right arm to massage his erection through his boxers.

"Ready for some fun?" she asked seductively which only turned him on more.

Without taking her arm from around him, she used her free wing to pull his shorts down and use her wing to stroke him. After a couple of strokes she had successfully found his weak points. She start at the shaft and the stimulation was enough to cause him to moan. She then proceeded to the head and caused it to twitch a few times. She them alternated between the shaft, head and balls sending a wave a of pleasure through his whole body.

"Guuuuuhuu." Daymond let out a moan.

"My my, for someone with such a strong presence you seem to be enjoying this a lot." she said with a smile.

"Hey, this is...my first time...guh...getting done like...this." he replied between moans.

"Oh! and how does it feel?" she asked as she continued her strokes.

"guhh...amazing" Daymond moaned.

"Teehee, soo cute, soo strong and passionate. I would love to make you my husband in the future." she said with a giggle.

"Don't tempt me." Daymond replied as he stared at her lips.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" she asked as se slowed her stroking a bit.

Daymond realized she caught him staring and started blabbering a bit causing her to giggle and then she realized what he wanted.

"Want me to give you a hot kiss?" she questioned with a wink.

A nod was all he was able to get out since he could barely react right now. She giggled again and pressed her mouth over his causing his blush to brighten as she slid her tongue into his mouth and explored his moth with her tongue pushing him to his limit. His dick began to pulsate violently from the combination of the French kiss and the wingjob as he dubbed it. Suddenly she stopped all activity and wrapped both her wings around him. Se could see the lust coming into his eyes but she knew not to go that far.

"don't come just yet, I got something very nice for you." she said as he struggled to hold out.

She then scooted down till her breast were even with his dick. she took both of them and sandwiched his penis between sending a force of pleasure up his spine as pre cum began flowing out.

"Wow, your holding on pretty well." she said as she massaged him in her tits.

She continued this for a bit before hearing him say he was going to cum any second so she decided to let him release al his stress by finishing him off the best she could. While still giving a titjob she used her tongue and lapped up the pre cum on the tip of his dick before taking it all in her mouth moving back and forth as she sucked him off.

"I cant...take..any...more." Daymond said as his body tightened and he shut his eyes.

With one last powerful suck the urge to ejaculate became too much and he came into the harpy queens mouth. She then proceeded to drink it all as he released it. One done she removed herself from his dick, arms still wrapped around him as she evened herself with him.

"Your cum. Its very tasty. The best I've ever tasted." she said.

"Thanks...I guess, and thanks for getting that out of my system." said Daymond as he caught his breathe.

"Do you mind if I stay like this while we sleep?" asked the queen.

"Sure." he replied as she pulled him into her body and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Goodnight." he said as he closed his eyes.

The harpy queen smiled as she closed her eyes as well and drifted to sleep.

 **-Later that day-**

Daymond stood next to Alice as the villagers from both villages came to see them off. Naturally the harpy queen also came by to give them a send off as well.

"Thank you soo much for solving this fiasco." said the village elder.

"Thank you for also working out a solution for us with the human males as well." said a harpy.

Daymond was bombarded with praises from every villager until being pulled to the side by the harpy queen.

"Soo can you tell m where you are heading next?" she asked

"I'm heading to the Sentora continent." Daymond answered.

"I should warn you, there is a powerful storm that is..."

"Don't worry, I already know a way around that. I just have to get an item called Poseidon's bell to protect the ship." he said.

"Oh dear aren't you well informed." she said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh and before I forget." Daymond said as he looked at the queen.

He then grabbed her shoulders and planted a passionate kiss on her surprising the queen but she accepted it and returned it.

"That was for what you did this morning. That was my first kiss after all." he said.

"Just you wait. I will also claim your virginity." she said with a wink.

"We'll see." Daymond said as he waved bye and went back to Alice who had started making her way from the village.

"Hey Alice. How did you know where I was?" he asked.

"Seriously? I don't know anyone else who could possibly release an energy beam that was bright enough to light up the night sky." she replied.

Daymond scratched the back of his head until Alice turned to look at him with a evil smile.

"Umm, what is it?" he asked

"Next town we get to, your mine and mine alone." she said as her smile grew darker.

'She knows' he thought in panic mode.

 **'She knows'** replied Luka

'Dammit, better get ready for that but first, Tamamo.' Damond thought as he looked upon the horizon.

 **And Chapter four done. I unexpectedly ended up putting a H scene here due to a request for one with the harpy queen. took me a while to figure out how to do one without actually sex. Anyway next chapter introduces Tamamo and Granberia makes a reappearance for a minute. Daymond may also use one of his trump cards against Tamamo because I am thinking of making Dymond release the seals on her powers so she can stay in her true form. Tamamo, Alice, Alma Elma, Granberia, Ilias and the Harpy Queen are candidates for who will get to take Daymonds Virginity. Send me a message saying who you want to see Daymond lose it to. Until next chapter. Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of Platinum Sanctum signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5, A new companion

"That was rather annoying." said Daymond.

"Why the hell didn't you just seal her?" questioned Alice.

During their travels to Treasure cave, Alice and Daymond came across Chromes mansion. Initially, Daymond was gonna ignore it until he succubus herself made an appearance. She sensed his power and immediately tried to beat him to make him hers but that plan backfired in a flash. Nothing Chrome did had any affect on the OverSeer. Daymond decided to not even bother with her and just let her be. Before leaving however, he told her that he would help her when the time had come in exchange, she has to work for him once he fulfills that promise. Afterwards, chrome was still suspicious but she decided to follow through with it and let Daymond continue without interference as long as he kept his promise.

"I made her a promise besides, she's too cute for me to do that to her." he said as they approached Treasure cave.

Alice didn't say a word besides calling him 'idiot'.

While walking along the path, Daymond caught sight of a familiar shadow near the beach area.

"Alice I'll be right back. I got to go see something." he said as he made his way to the coast.

Once he was close, the figure turned out to be the heavenly knight Granberia, looking out across the ocean. knowing that her guard was still up, Daymond hid his presence and got directly behind her and crouched down to avoid what was bound to happen.

"GRANBERIA WHATS UP?" he practically shouted.

The dragon-kin jumped slightly as she drew her sword a slashed in a horizontal strike only to cut air. She looked down and saw a crouching Daymond. She had a blush that quickly disappeared as she regained her composure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing. Didn't Alice tell you to go back to the castle?" he asked.

Granberia merely sighed and turned her back to him.

There was an awkward silence until Daymond spoke again.

"It's an amazing view here when sunset and the moon are happening." he said.

"I haven't really paid much attention to it." she answered.

"Did you come to this area knowing I would be here?" he asked.

Granberia looked at him with a blush of embarrassment.

"N...no, I just come out here to relax when I feel I need it." she answered.

"...I see." he replied as Granberia took a seat on the sand.

"Although...I did kind of want to see you again." she answered as she looked at her hands.

Daymond then went behind Granberia, got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her causing the heavenly knight to blush.

"I'm glade to hear that, because I wanted to see you again as well." he replied.

Granberia closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned onto him. they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Granberia spoke.

"I should be going. I have things to do back at the castle." she said as Daymond released her and she stood up.

"Kay, good luck." Daymond said as Granberia flashed him a smile and disappeared.

'Geez, her Tamamo, Alma and Alice. I really need to be careful here. Not to mention the harpy queen.' daymond thought as he remembered the events of two days ago in happiness village. Daymond made his way back to Alice who looked at him with a scowl.

"What the hell took you soo long?" she asked obviously annoyed by my long absence.

"Had to handle some business with the bathroom." he replied.

Alice merely sighed as they made their way inside the cave. The moment they entered the cave Daymond sensed a monsters presence. He looked forward and in the middle of the room was a chest. Daymond merely sighed and walked past it, Alice right beside him.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Too obvious. Its right there at the entrance and its smack dab in the center of the room. you'd have to be a retard not to see that it is a trap." said Daymond

 **"Oh bite me."** replied an angry Luka.

Daymond suddenly came to a halt. Alice was about to ask why until she sensed an approaching monster and disappeared. Seconds later, a small Kitsune wearing what looked like a ninja outfit came from behind a turning wall.

"Oh, a human. Here at this time of night?" asked the Kitsune.

Daymond merely put his face in his left hand as he shook his head and sighed.

"What's with that bored reaction?" she asked angrily

"You know what, I will make this easy for you." he said as leaned back on the cave wall and put one hand behind his head and took out a book titled 'Xenosaga I'.

"Let me know when your done." he said as he began reading.

"Don't underestimate me. I may not be very strong but your still a human. I can and will make you cum." she said as she jumped at my groin and unzipped my pants to see my member appearing to not even be interested.

"Lets see if you can take this." she said as one of her tails tried to massage my penis.

...

...

...

"Damn Kos-Mos, that's harsh." Daymond said before turning the page.

"What the...okay, how about this." she then tried using both her tails.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Daymond looked from his book towards the kitsune who had tears in her eyes.

"Are you done yet?" he asked

"...Yes" she replied as she fell to her knees and started crying.

Daymond, feeling bad that he just made her cry, bent down and rubbed her head. The kitsune stopped crying and looked at him, still with watery eyes.

"Listen, your cute but you need to learn what to do if you ever want that kind of thing to succeed for you. Keep trying and ask some of your race for some advice. got it?" said Daymond.

The Kitsune slightly cheered up and nodded. Daymond then proceeded deeper into the cave as Alice appeared behind him.

"You seriously had to embarrass her like that?" she asked.

"Sorry, I really couldn't help it." he replied with a sheepish grin.

Alice was about to say something else until she sensed something and vanished. Daymond on the other hand already knew what was coming. He turned around and but before he could get a clear look his alpha stigma activated again.

'What the fuck Luka.'

 **'Relax, your gonna like these moves'** he replied

-Heavenly Demon Revival and Nine Fold arts: Rakshasa acquired-

'Wow sweet, thanks man'

 **'No problem.'** he said as the AS disengaged.

Daymond looked over and saw the seven tailed fox Nanabi.

"Oh a human. I see you must have gotten past the traps." she says.

"Most of those traps are too obvious which is why I don't understand why Tamamo is setting them off." he replied.

"She seems to get a kick out of it." replied Nanabi.

"Do you mind moving? I really need to speak with her." stated Daymond.

"teehee, well aren't you polite. Sorry sweetie but I'm afraid I cant let you pass. You far too cut to pass up on, so I'll be taking you for myself." she said.

Daymond sighed as he put his hand on Platinum Dramic.

"I'll ask again, please move or I will seal you in five seconds or less." he said

"Five seconds! there is no way I would fall that fast." she said.

A wicked smile spread across Daymonds face.

"Lets see then...START." Daymond said as he disappeared.

'5'

Nanabi looked around frantically to find him.

'4'

Daymond appeared behind her, sword at the ready and prepared his attack.

'3'

"The blade of judgment comes for you."

'2'

An insanely fast slash goes through Nanabi.

'1'

"Gahhhhk, no way." the fox girl screams as she turns into a small fox.

'0'

"Heh, 4.8 seconds, not bad." Daymond says as he puts Platinum Dramic onto his back.

Just as he had strapped it on, the wall on the eastern side of the room opened up and out from it came the fox that he was looking for.

"Oh a human...what the...Nanabi?" she questioned with slight shock as she saw her sealed comrade.

"Yep, and for the record, 4.8 seconds. That's how long it took me to seal her." I reply

Tamamo's eyes widen for a moment before she composes herself. She looks down at the sealed fox with a slightly sad smile.

"Sorry Nanabi, I don't have the power to unseal you at the moment." she said

Hearing that Daymond drew Shadow's Innocence and began drawing a sealing spell on the ground. Tamamo looks at him in confusion as he finished. Daymond then walked over to the sealed Kitsune and placed her in the center.

"Pertensia, Nebula, sunagi-facugise, kovuinsa...shenototerses." Daymond said an incantation.

A beam of light enveloped the kitsune and seconds later she changed back to normal completely surprising everyone in the room, even Alice who had to make her presence known after what she just saw.

"What the hell...you broke thee sealing." stated a stunned Alice.

"How did you do that boy?" asked a serious Tamamo.

"It's an unsealing spell I learned awhile back." said Daymond as he rubbed Nanabi's fur causing her to purr.

'That chant, I've never heard that chant before in all my years and I know for a fact that the only beings capable of releasing sealing magic from Angel Halo are me and lord Alice the first...wait a minute. How was he able to seal Nanabi without...no, I'm detecting a power similar to Angel Halo's from that sword on his back but there's something else there. Something dangerous. No, not just the sword...all of his weapons have some kind of strange aura, but what is it?' thought Tamamo.

"I can tell you have questions for me so I will answer the ones I can." Daymond replied

"Alice, do you mind leaving us for a bit? There are some things I wish to speak with Tamamo about." asked Daymond

"'Hmph' whatever. Not like I care." Alice responded as she left out the door.

"...Sometimes I wonder if she really hates everything besides food." Daymond said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, she's very calm once you get to know her." said Tamamo with her usual smile.

"Don't know if I wanna live that long." Daymond responded with a smile earning a giggle from the nine tailed kitsune. 'damn, cute in chibi, sexy as hell in full body.' thought Daymond

"So, what do you want to know first?" he asked

"That's an easy one, who are you and what is your goal in all this?" asked Tamamo

"Well my name is Daymond Sanctum and I am the son of Lucifina..."

"WHAT! YOUR LUCIFINA'S SON?" she asked in shock.

"Yep and as for my goals, I am to establish co-existence between monsters and humans." he said

"hehehe, yep your definitely Lucifina's boy but I don't sense that kind of power in you." she said

"Because I've sealed it. I acquired another form of power and there's no telling what kind of effects might set off if I mix the two. I mean anything could happen." Dymond replied.

"Another power eh...well you said goal's. What's the other?" she asked

"That's easy. Once my journey is over I plan on breaking the seal on Alice the first and the other ancestors." Daymond said.

Tamamo gave him a sharp glare.

"You honestly think that you can do something like that?" she asked

"...Sha'll I prove it too you then?" Daymond asked with a wicked smile

"Boy, do you know who your dealing with?" she asked with an evil smile

"Of course I do. The beautiful yet equally dangerous nine tailed fox, better known as Tamamo No Mae, or Tamamo as most have come to call her." he replied as he readied Shadow's Innocence

"Well if you insist, prepare you..."

"Hold it, not here. We'll bring the whole cave down on top of us." Daymond said

"Then should we go outside?" she asked

"Yep, just give me a second." he replied as he clapped his hands twice and suddenly they were outside by the beach where he saw Granberia but there was a strange portal by them that showed Alice setting impatiently.

"What in the name of...what did you do?" asked a stunned Tamamo.

"I simply warped the dimensions and created a portal so we can go back anytime, and Alice will be sent here if she enters the room.'' he replied

'What is this boy?' thought Tamamo

"Hey Tamamo, before we fight, I want you to do me a favor." he stated

Tamamo looked at him in confusion as he pointed at her. Suddenly a slight shock went through her body and then she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her.

"What happened?" she asked

"I want you to fight me at full strength so I released the seal on you for the battle." he said as he got into his stance with Shadow's Innocence.

Tamamo looked at him for a while and then started laughing.

"You really are overconfident. I guess I will have to show you..."

Tamamo was suddenly engulfed in a light. Once it vanished, there she stood nude and fully grown.

"What confidence like that can do to you." she said

Daymond instantly turned a shade of red and got a boner from just looking at her. he snapped out of his semi trance couldn't rid himself of the blush that had made its way on his face. He could sense that she was far stronger then Granberia but her strength still didn't compare to his however, it wasn't her strength that had him worried. He knew Tamamo was second in sexual pleasure only to Alma Elma and fighting while trying to hold off from cuming and falling to critical ecstasy was going to be difficult, even for him.

"Oh, surprised by this?" she asked as she winked at him.

"..."

"Don't worry, after this, I'll be sure to gi..."

Before she could finish Alice came through the portal.

"Hey idiots how much lon...how did we get outsi..."

Alice first noticed we were outside then she saw Tamamo and went silent completely.

...

...

...

...

Alice turned around and went back through the portal she came in from.

"hehe, silly girl. Did she really think I spent all those years without going through puberty?" she question with a sinister smile.

"Knowing her yea. Okay, you ready." Daymond said as he readied himself for anything.

"Of course but beware, I will use both my powers of magic and pleasure. I'm curious as to how your semen taste." she said as all nine of her tails waved menacingly behind her.

 **BATTLE COMMENCE**

"Okay, lets rum...dwhaaa."

Before he could finish his sentence all nine of Tamamo's tails shot towards him for her 'Nine Moons' attack. he first tail undid his zipper, the second pulled out his penis, the third wrapped around the shaft, the fourth massaged the head, the fifth massaged his balls, thee sixth wrapped around the shaft as well and started stroking, the seventh rubbed his veins, the eighth rubbed the tip and the ninth message in-between his penis and butt.

"guahhhh."

Daymond was attacked by an intense pleasure. It was so great that pre cum had actually come out just after the third and his eyes had rolled back into his head for a moment after thee seventh. Daymond snapped back into reality when he realized he was a second away from cuming and jumped out of the tail flurry, his penis pulsating violently from the stimulation he just withstood. Even a slight touch from another one of her tails now could force him to ejaculate.

"heheh congratulations, your the first person to withstand that but, it looks like your about at your limit." she said with a wicked smile.

Daymond backed away slightly as he tried to regain his bearings to little avail.

"Oh and I heard something interesting. Only one that you choose or beats you can take your virginity." she said with a smile.

Daymond then stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Well, looks like its time for me to make you...my husband and slave. This is it." Tamamo said as she launched a tail at his groin.

"I..."

Daymond suddenly reached to his side and smiled evilly.

"Wi..."

'BANG'

"GAHHHHHH"

Tamamo screamed as a sharp pain shot through her tail and through her whole body. She quickly withdrew her tail to see half of it blown completely off. She glared at Daymond as she saw him still holding Shadows Innocence but in his left hand was his gun Alimine.

"Congratulations, your the only person to live or stay conscious after getting shot by Alimine." said Daymond, still maintaining his evil smile.

"'Tch' looks like I will have to be careful here." she said

"I should say the same to you. I still haven't recovered fully from you little pleasure attack. I bet no man has ever lasted more then eight seconds with you in the bed." Daymond said in a joking manner. He did not expect this answer from her.

"I haven't actually slept with a man. I am still a virgin. I've pleasure many but never once thought of taking them as my husband." she replied seriously.

This left Daymond shocked. Tamamo was still a virgin? He couldn't believe what he just heard as he stared at his sexy adversary in shock.

"Is it that much of a shock?" she asked

"Hell yea it is. I don't blame you for keeping to yourself if you catch me there. So your telling me to this day, you never found a person fit to be your husband?" he asked

"Yes...until today." she said as she smiled at Daymond.

A feeling of wanting to be with Tamamo suddenly sprung up inside Daymond as he on what she had just said but he also wanted Granberia. This was starting to get chaotic. Tamamo had just moved alongside Granberia in being the one that Daymond wanted. Daymond quickly shook himself out of his thoughts as Tamamo started speaking again.

"I think its best we finish our battle. We can discuss that kind of stuff for later." she said

"Okay, then I guess I need to get a bit more serious." Daymond said as he phased right in front of the kitsune.

"What the..."

Daymond slammed both his palms into Tamamo's gut and then pushed up sending her into the air. Tamamo did a backflip in the air and saw Daymond coming after her. She swiped at him with her hands which had claws streaks but Daymond blocked and went at her with Shadow's Innocence which she tried to catch with her tail, only for it to be cut in half.

"Gahhh." she said as she landed and regenerated her tail.

Daymond around and launched a punch at her gut. She doubled over slightly but it didn't have nearly the affect he wanted it to. Tamamo took this chance and cast a blazing inferno on him which he got caught in, burning his cloak to ashes as he jumped out of it unharmed. Tamamo tried to attack with her tail but Daymond was ready for it.

"Apollion." Daymond said as he held up the small shield which turned into a larger energy shield and repelled her tail.

Daymond then tried to slash her with Shadow's Innocence which she dodged but Daymond was expecting that and tried to kick her once she got behind him but like the punch from earlier, it didn't have the effect. 'She's using the power of earth to enhance her defense.' thought Daymond. Tamamo shook it off and grabbed him from behind and started stroking his penis with her hands and tail causing him to moan as his dick began to pulsate violently again. Daymond quickly broke the hold surprising her and then pointed his palms at her.

(I am sorry Naruto fans, I just had to give him this. Couldn't resist.)

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Daymond shouted

An incredible unseen force slammed into Tamamo and sent her flying across the beach, slamming into several palm trees and finally a rock formation. Daymond fell to a knee as he focused himself to get rid of the feeling of his dick getting ready to explode. Suddenly there was a strange noise and Daymond looked around before he realized what it was.

'She tunneling under..'

Before he could even finish, a battered and bruised Tamamo busted from the ground and grabbed him from behind again. She figured it out, her attacks and magic were useless but he was weak to pleasure and he was soooo close to cuming. Daymond was trapped now as she massaged his dick again with a tail and her hand, pre cum pouring out like a fountain and dick pulsating like no tomorrow causing him to drop Shadow's Innocence and Alimine.

"I've got you now." she said

Daymond struggled too speak as he felt the ejaculation coming.

'5'

"teeheeheheh." laughed Tamamo as his dick reached maximum hardness

'4'

"uggghhh, unfor...tuna...ly Tamamo."

'3'

"You...lose"

'2'

"Ehh?"

'1'

'click' 'BAAAAAANNNNG'

"GAHH"

Before she knew it, Tamamo was thrown backwards and her vision turned black as she morphed back into her smaller form. Daymond stood there, Dustice smoking from a shot. He drawn Dustice from his holster and fired right into Tamamo's gut, completely breaking her defenses and knocking her completely unconscious and possibly some serious injuries.

'0'

"fuck...Dahhhhhh"

Still reeling from the effects of the intense stimulation Tamamo had given him, Daymonds penis had finally had enough and he ejaculated intensely. a large amount of semen spread over where he stood as his legs basically turned to jelly and he fell to his knees. He looked over at the unconscious heavenly knight and let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe...I should have used... one of my trump cards." he said

"...Nah...that would have...taken away...a good battle although, I should really be careful...she almost had me." he said to himself as he sat on his butt, recovering from the effects of the critical ecstasy.

Alice then came through the portal and saw the unconscious Tamamo and Daymond setting on the ground rubbing Tamamo's head.

"Looks like you won." she said

"Yeah, barely." he replied

"This women is something fierce. Even though I didn't use my full power, she still gave me a run. Hell she actually made me cum just after I knocked her out." he said

"Strong against everything but pleasure...pathetic." said Alice as she shook her head.

"Leave me alone." Daymond responded.

-five minutes later-

Daymond healed Tamamo's wounds and to his surprise she suddenly transformed back into her adult body as she woke up. She looked into Daymonds eyes and closed hers again before speaking.

"I lost didn't I?" she asked

"Yep, and about a second after that I came." he replied

Tamamo giggled and then phased into her clothes which now fit her adult body.

"I have a request." she said.

"Sure, what is it?" asked the OverSeer.

"I want to go with you." she said

"Ehh, what?"

"You've caught my interest and besides I have chosen you as a prime candidate to be my husband. I don't want to let you out of my sight." she said

"'sigh' I don't mind. What about you Alice?" I asked.

"Don't what you want, I don't care" she said

"Welp, that settles it. Welcome aboard, Tamamo." said Daymond

Tamamo then scooted closer to Daymond and suddenly planted a kiss on his lips. Daymond was caught off guard by this but he returned the kiss as Alice glared at the scene before her. They ended their kiss and Tamamo smiled at Daymond while blushing slightly.

"Please take good care of me from now on...darling." she said sweetly but had a hint of sexiness in it.

'My life will never get boring here.' thought Daymond as he realized that he was in for many sleepless nights until he picked one of the girls and Tamamo was obviously going on the offensive.

 **Chapter 5 in the books. That was one close fight for Daymond even though he didn't fight at full strength. Once again I am sorry to the Naruto fans. I just couldn't resist since pain possessed my favorite ability. Be on the look out for more updates as the next update will be either another H scene or a battle with...the succubus queen Alma Elma. Is my body ready for the intense pleasure that is sure to come? Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum...**

 **"And his lovely companion Tamamo."**

 **"...WTF Tamamo!, how did you get here? this is the credits."**

 **"I just walked in."**

 **"..."**

 **"Signing out, oh by the way, come to my room after this closes and I'll relieve you of that stress you built up."**

 **"You crafty yet sexy little..."** chapter ends.


	6. Chapter 6 Alma Elma prt1

"Hey Tamamo." said Daymond

"Hmmm?" she asked

"Not that I don't like this but...how long are you going to be doing this?" he asked with a blush.

Daymond, Tamamo and Alice had recently arrived at Ilias port and decided to take a hotel for the rest of the day. Alice had decided to take on her human form and explore the city, no doubt to try the local food, thus leaving Daymond and Tamamo alone. Daymond was going to take an early shower but Tamamo suddenly changed form again into her adult form and had a devious smile on her face. Taking advantage of Daymonds somewhat weak will to resist her she made like she was going to leave but quickly wrapped her tails around his arms legs and upper torso. She licked her hands after unzipping his zipper and began to gently stroke his erect cock.

"huhuhu, until we both are satisfied." she said in his ear as she continued stroking him while her breast lightly rubbed his back.

"Guuuh, damn your breast are soft." he said as he closed his eyes to help him keep from cumming quickly.

"Huhuhu, so you like this feeling huh? so cute yet strong as well. It makes me want you only more." she said passionately as she continued her handjob.

A surge of pleasure went through his back and caused Daymond to lose his balance as pre cum began coming out. Tamamo used her tails to support him as they sat down, still continuing to pleasure him. Daymond let out a moan as his penis began to throb violently and his body started to quiver.

"Huhu, such a robust cock. It looks like its ready to blow." she said as she let some saliva run onto it as she storked producing more sloppy wet sounds, causing his penis to throb even harder as he let out a moan followed by a 'aww...crap."

"huhuhu, you know you don't have to resist. You can cum whenever you want." she said.

"Don't wanna...too...good." he said as he struggled to hold down his urge to ejaculate.

"ohhh, you like this that much?" she questioned with a devious smirk.

As he nodded she giggled. She then used one of her free tails to rub the head of his pounding penis causing him to let out another moan Tamamo caught this and used her left hand to turn his head as she planted a French kiss on him causing his eyes to roll back into his head slightly as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Seconds later, unable to hold out any longer, Daymonds penis vigorously pounded under Tamamo's hand and tail as it erupted with a massive quantity of cloudy white semen which covered a large portion of her had and tail as some fell to the floor.

"My my, such a large amount. Your climax almost dyed my hand and tail white, and its really hot." she said

Daymond was gasping from slight exhaustion until she started stroking again.

"Hey...I just...came." he responded as he suddenly felt his penis throbbing again.

Tamamo merely giggled as she stuck her tongue in his ear and licked causing Daymond to let out a gasp and a very quick ejaculation compared to the last one.

"Huhuhu, that's two. I guess I should stop before I accidentally do it a third time and make you my husband." she said as she unwrapped her tails from him but kept her arms around him.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked seductively, earning a lite nod from Daymond.

 **-That night-**

Tamamo and Alice lay on one of the two king sized beds as Daymond sat on the balcony railing as he looked at the quarter moon.

'Two knights down. Two to go.' he thought.

Two things were on Daymonds mind at the moment. The main thing was the battle he was in for tomorrow. After acquiring posideons bell along with Tamamo, he knew that he would be fighting Alma Elma next. He knew that she was the only one in this world that can match him at 50 percent power in his base form. He welcomed the challenge but at the same time, he had been having some weird but pleasant dreams about her.

 _-Dreams-_

 _"Come at me Daymond boy." she said as she leaned forward, one arm under her massive breast._

 _"I can see it in your eyes, you want me." she said in a sexy pose as she winked at him._

 _"I can pleasure you in more ways then you can ever imagine." she said as she licked her lips with a smack._

 _-End-_

Daymond's face was bright red as he remembered his dreams. He knew that she was a prime candidate to be his number one woman but he never imagined that she would have this kind of affect on him even before meeting face to face. There was another thing on his mind and that was...what happened to those four monster bandits? He was supposed to meet four monsters that were causing the town where Amira was supposed to be some problems but they never appeared. Now that he thought about it, Amira never showed up either.

'I wonder if Ilias had something to do with this.' he thought.

 **'I wish I could tell you.'** responded Luka.

- _Meanwhile in Heaven-_

Ilias was watching over the world from above. Well, most of it. She was trying to focus on finding Daymond but for some reason was unable to track his exact location still. She had been going nonstop to find someway to watch hi but she was having no such luck. She did have some luck for a moment but all it did was force her to go to the human and deal with it herself.

"You seem to be under a lot of stress there Ilias. Does that boy really mean soo much to you?" asked a new voice

"...Black Alice. I assume you have a good reason for coming here while I am in the middle of something?" she asked with irritation clearly in her voice.

"I've come to tell you that Promestien has completed the White Rabbit syndrome and has proceeded to phase two of the plan." she said

"Really? that was faster then I expected." she replied not bothering to look at her.

"You must really care for that boy if you haven't givin up on trying to break whatever it is blocking your vision from him." said Black Alice

"I'm just curious as to how far he has gotten to the monster lord." said Ilias.

"Is that really all?" she asked

"Don't you dare question me again or do you want to die?" Ilias said with ice in her voice.

"Ohhh scary. I don't know why you are doing this but..." Black Alice smiled evilly.

"If he means so little to you then you wont mind if I play with him." she said

Ilias didn't speak a word.

"I will take your silence as a yes then." she said as she vanished.

Ilias tightened her hand into a fist and if one listened closely they could hear thunder boom in the distance.

"If you touch him...I will dispose of you permanently...just like those other five." she said as she looked at what appeared to be a burned snakes head and with a snap of her finger, it disappeared in a new blaze, not even ashes left. Her eyes had what seemed like a crazy look in them.

'If I cant have him...no one will' she thought.

Unknown to her, the third seraph Eden was watching in horror and anger at Ilias's display. She cursed Daymond as she grew angrier by the minute.

"That boy...curse you...son of Lucifina." she said as her body trembled with anger.

 **-Port Ilias docks-**

Daymond and Alice in human form had just boarded the boat. Tamamo had shrunk down small enough to fit into Daymonds pocket so's not to cause a ruckus getting on the boat since only mermaids were the only type of monsters allowed on the boat.

"I was meaning to ask but why are you going to the Sentora continent?" asked Tamamo

"I'm going there to find the four great spirits to request their help on my journey." he replied

"Do you actually think that you would need their help? aren't you already far too strong for your own good?" questioned Tamamo

"That's exactly what I said to him when he told me about his crazy idea of making this journey of his easier." said Alice

"Alice, why do you always diss me?" he asked

"I'm not dissing you, I'm just being honest." she replied with disinterest.

With a sigh Daymond took out Platinum Dramic and preformed some practice swings until he remembered the moves he learned courtesy of half angel Luka.

"Hey Alice, Tamamo check this out." he called out to the two as he place Tamamo beside Alice how both had gone back to their original forms since the coast was clear.

"What is it?" Tamamo asked nicely while Alice seemed not interested as usual.

"What do you think of this? THE JAWS OF THE RAKSASHA COME TO MAKE THE WICKED THEIR PREY."

Faster then lightening, Daymond slashed through what seemed like pitch-black darkness as multiple red streaks were the only thing that were visible. Once he finished he turned back to Alice and Tamamo to see them both with looks of shock on their faces.

"Well?" he asked

"WHAT THEE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY WELL? WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Alice in shock.

Tamamo soon recognized the attack as the Raksasha Nine fold arts. It is an attack that only high ranking angels can use so how was this boy able to use it then?

"Well here's the other one...HEAVENLY DEMON REVIVAL."

Daymond jumped up as a large quantity of earth power infused with his sword. Seeing a nearby rock formation in the ocean he jumped from the boat surprising Alice and Tamamo. Once he landed he struck the land with his sword, splitting it right down the middle and sinking before jumping off the starboard of the ship and back onto the dock.

"..."

"..."

"...Surprised?" he asked jokingly

Alice merely grabbed the bridge of her nose as if saying 'I will never understand this guy.' while Tamamo seemed surprised and happy at the same time.

'I've definitely choose well for my husband.' she said, continuing to stare at Daymond.

Daymond was about to speak before suddenly he closed his mouth and looked out towards the ocean.

'Here we go.' he thought

Just then, the waves started becoming more and more savage as the sky turned dark but thanks to Posideons bell the boat wasn't even rocking.

"That thing is definitely useful." said Alice as she smiled at Posideons bell which was glowing in a lite blue aura. Suddenly her smile vanished as she sensed a familiar presence headed towards them.

"It's her." said Daymond as he gulped slightly and looked at the bow which Tamamo looked at as well.

"Alma...Elma." Daymond said quietly.

Just as suddenly as the wind came it stopped, and then...Alma Elma appeared on the bow. She was a bit taller then Granberia, thus taller then Daymond as well.

 _Alma Elma Appears_

"..." Daymond is silent

"So your that hero, the boy that caught lord Alice and Tamamo's eyes. I can see why. You look delicious." Alma Elma said as she licked her lips with a smack.

This wasn't good, she just showed up and Daymond could already feel his heart beat speed up as he looked at her. The game does no justice to her compared to actually being here, her beauty was a knockout along with her ridiculous body.

"Hmm? like what you see here?" she said as she seemed to catch him staring causing him to blush and turn his head from her.

"Lord Alice, in accordance with your order, I will exterminate the hero who is attacking monsters. May I execute your orders of defense?" she asked

"I don't give exceptions, I'm merely observing him and you can try if you want but I really wouldn't recommend it." she said with slight interest.

"Ahahaha, I didn't think you would say that, but I understand." she said as she turned back to face Daymond.

"So, its like that Daymond boy. I wont let you pass this area." she said as she cross her arms causing her chest to jiggle a bit.

'Dammit, this womans body is outrageous.' Daymond thought as he shook that thought from his mind.

"Fine, looks like I'll have to go through you then." he said as he put his hand on Shadow's Innocence when suddenly Tamamo and Alice stepped in between the two.

"Hold it, hold it, hoooooooooooooooold it." shouted Alice

"You are not sinking us to the bottom of the sea in your little fight." said Tamamo

Alma Elma looked somewhat humored yet offended.

"Oh come now Aliphese and Tama-chan, do you honestly think I'm that reckless?" she questioned

"Not you Alma, the mystery demon of the south over here." Alice said as she pointed her thumb at Daymond causing him scratch the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Oh, he's that powerful?" asked Alma Elma

"He obliterated Granberia." said Alice

"He also made mince meat out of me. I did make him cum apparently but he knocked me unconscious so I don't know if I really did, didn't or, if he was holding back against me. No, in fact I am sure he was holding back against me." said Tamamo

"We're fairly certain he's not against us but he's still attacking monsters so you can fight him if you feel up to it." said Alice

"Well, if he's like that then how can I refuse." she said

"Also, if you somehow beat him, your free to take his virginity." said Tamamo with a smile.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL! DONT TELL HER THAT." Daymond shouted

"Ohh so he really is a virgin. In that case, hope your ready to lose Daymond boy." said Alma Elma

"Don't make me wreck you like I did Granberia." he replied, blush still on his face.

"hehehe, we'll see Daymond boy, we'll see." She said as she leaned towards him and bent down eye leveled and looked at him seductively causing him to blush, sweat and his member to perk.

"Hey hold on, how's she gonna get off the boat and through the city?" asked Daymond

"Oh don't worry about that, I've got it covered." she said with a wink.

 **'Why do I not like the sound of that?'** questioned Luka

'Your not the only one.' thought Daymond

 **'Also, stop staring at her like that. I know her tit are...wow those things are freaking huge.'** Luka thought, earning a silent chuckle from Daymond.

A few hours later, after meeting Alma Elma the group arrived at port Natalia. Daymond took in the sights from the boat as he looked over the port city.

"This city is rather unique, the mermaids are living alongside the humans." said Alice

"Indeed, it is a good sight to see." said Tamamo

"This city was a major trade route to Ilias port and the cities of Iliasburg. Now, as I asked before, how are you going to get off this boat without raising hell.?" asked Daymond as Tamamo shrunk herself and went into daymonds pocket.

"Like I said before, I've got it covered." said Alma Elma as hey made their way to the ramp.

"What the...there was a succubus on the ship?" questioned the startled guard.

"Oh I'm not a succubus...I'm a cosplayer." said Alma with a smile

'WHAT THE FLYIN FUCK' Daymond thought in his head as he heard Tamamo laughing, while Alice did an epic face palm as she hung her head.

"Oh, okay then..." the guard said as he let us off.

"That...actually worked?" questioned Alice

"The people here are in need of some serious brain checks." said Daymond

"So there's another port around here as well. Why don't they use that for more trade?" Tamamo asked as Daymond ended up buying a grilled starfish from a mermaid.

"Because of what is there. It's true that Gold port is a good area for trade but it is also big on their beliefs in Ilias. It is also the home base for the Ilias Kruez organiza..." Daymond suddenly stopped as he remembered the bomb that was supposed to blow up the mermaid school and quick as a flash he took off towards said direction.

"Daymond hey...what are you...?" Alice tried to ask but he was out of hearing distance now.

"Daymond, what's wrong?" asked Tamamo

"I've got a bad feeling something is about to happen to the mermaid school." he said

Daymond made a sharp turn just behind the mermaid school and spotted who he was looking for.

"Lazarus!" he shouted causing him to look up from the bomb

"Hmm, you need something from me?" he asked

"Yea, now beat it." Daymond said as he dashed at Lazarus and decked him right across the jaw, sending him to the ground.

Daymond saw the bomb and realized he was short on time so he did the safest thing he could think of. Daymond snatched thee bomb up and threw it soo high into the sky that the human eye couldn't see it. Daymond then drew Dustice and took a sharp aim.

'Click' 'BANG'

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'

The shot hit home and the bomb exploded harmlessly in the air. Daymond spun Dustice around twice as he placed it back into his holster.

"What the hell, who do you think you are?" Lazarus asked angrily

Daymond smiled, it was time to quote one of his all time favorite heroes. He decided that Ilias deserved to hear this as well, so he released the barrier so she could hear his every word.

"I am this worlds hope, I am the answer to all living beings that cry out for peace."

Lazarus gritted his teeth.

"I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth." he said as he glared at Lazarus.

Lazarus backed away slightly from the pressure of his glare.

"..."

Daymond then focused his power and created a platinum flame like aura around his body as he shouted.

"ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU." He said as his power flared slightly, forcing Lazarus on his butt.

"Daymond."

Daymond turned his head to see Alice and Alma Elma there watching the scene.

"What is going on here and what was that explosion?" asked Alice

"Averting a crisis, he was gonna blow up the mermaid school." he replied

"What?" Alice stated

Lazarus looked at Alice in shock, seems he recognized her.

"You, your the monster lord!" he said

"What, how did you...wait..." Alice said as she seemed to be remembering something.

"You remember him, don't you?" asked Daymond

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lazarus again earning a glare from Daymond which shut him up.

"I already told you but if you must know my other identity, I am Marcellus's son." he said

"You've got to be shittin me." replied Lazarus

"Daymond how do you know this man?" asked Alice

"He's done quite a few things. He was my fathers best friend and also his killer and current leader of Ilias Kruez. They originally went on a quest to slay your mother, I'm sure you remember how that turned out." said Daymond as Alice merely closed her eyes.

"After that, my dad realized that what they were doing was wrong and out of rage, Lazarus killed him. I cant forgive that and I cant let him go for trying to blow up the mermaid school but for now, I say we just let him go." said Daymond

"What! why the hell would..."

"Umm guys, he already ran off." said Alma Elma

'just like I figured.' thought Daymond

"Coward." said Alice with disinterest

"No need to worry about him right now. He will definitely head back to Gold port." said Daymond

After being swarmed by praises and thank you's form the townspeople and mermaids and getting the supplies they would need, Daymond decided that it was time to leave the city, he really didn't want to stay the night there for some reason and also, he had a battle to brace himself for.

"So when shall we fight?" asked Alma Elma

"Tonight, you best be ready Alma." he said as he cracked his knuckles

 **-That night-**

Daymond was stretching for his upcoming battle with the succubus queen when he got an unexpected call.

 _'You seem nervous, my first'_ spoke Infinity

'Glade to hear from you, Infinity.' thought Daymond

 _"Is there a reason why you are nervous against this opponent?" she asked_

'She specializes in my only real weakness.' he replied

 _'You could always use a portion of your true power and avoid a struggle my first.'_ she said

'I like the idea of a challenge but I have no intentions of doing that although if it does come to that then I will turn it up to the next level.' he replied as he continued stretching.

 _'What goes on in your head my first?' she wondered_

'Just ways to retain my sanity...it's time.' Daymond replied as he saw Alma Elma flying towards him as he stared at the full moon.

 _'Be careful and good luck, my first.'_ replied Infinity as her presence disappeared.

Daymond looked over the nightcast beach shore. It was indeed a beautiful sight. Alma Elma landed behind him as he turned to face her, Alice and Tamamo watching from a short ways away.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep, hope your ready for me Daymond boy." she said as she leaned forward

'Can she ever be serious, alright if she just toys with me and tries to rape me then I'll force her to use everything she's got.' he thought as he drew Shadow's Innocence.

"Whoa, I've never seen a blade like that before, its Red and grey." said Alma Elma as she looked at the blade.

"This is a weapon I personally made. Now, lets rumble." Said Daymond as he got into his battle stance.

Alma Elma smiled and then did something unexpected. She stripped off all her clothing and Daymonds face and body turned a red color. Seeing this Alma Elma chuckled and said this was how she fought. Daymond took a moment to look at her outrageous body and got an instant hard on.

"Get ready, I'm gonna getchya Daymond boy." called Alma Elma as she flew at Daymond.

Daymond regained his composure as Alma Elma tried to grab him, he slide under her and tried kicking her gut but she vanished. Daymond merely stood up and closed his eyes as he put Shadow's Innocence to his side and began slowly counting. Everything seemed to slow down for him. Daymond sudden reached forward...and grabbed Alma Elma's tail.

"Yaaahh, how did you do that?" she questioned

"I slowed down time slightly." said Daymond

Suddenly Daymond squeezed her tail sending a sharp pain through her. That triggered something cause she turned around and delivered a side kick right to his head, not only forcing him to release her tail but also sending him skidding on his back across the sand. as she massaged her tail she felt something coming up on her. he looked and was met with a sharp punch right to the ribs forcing her to a knee. Daymond then kicked her with his knee right in the back but she regained her self and kicked him right in the mouth, staggering him slightly but he regained far to quickly and elbowed her in the ribs and sent her backwards.

"haa...haa...wow Daymond boy...your quite durable." said Alma as she massaged her ribs.

Daymond spit out a little bit of blood as he smiled at her.

"But lets see how well you handle this." she said as she disappeared.

Daymond ended up having to defend quick as a sharp blast of wind came at him form the front. Using Shadow's Innocence he cut right through it but something was wrong, he felt like he was in ecstasy as something was massaging his dick with deadly precision. He tried to move but an arm and a tail restricted his movements. He looked back to see alma Elma right behind him, hand massaging his throbbing member.

"Got you Daymond boy." she said as she continued stroking

'Damn she's fast.' he thought

"uggh, no you don't." he said

Daymond turned around and forced her tail off as he grabbed her arm and launched her across the sand. Right as soon as she landed Daymond swept her of her feet with a leg sweep and tried to strike her with a palm but she used her wings to right herself and both their hands looked onto each others but it seemed Daymond had the edge in the power game.

'Whoa he's strong, but it seems he's not that resilient to pleasure.' she thought.

"kuhuhu, I found your weakness Daymond boy." she said

Daymond looked confused for a moment until he felt something latch onto his penis and begin sucking. He looked down to see her tail sucking away at him. Daymonds body began to quiver as his dick throbbed harder then ever before signaling a near ejaculation as he fell to a knee.

"Looks like I win Daymond boy." she said with a smile before she caught a glimpse of a smile from him.

"Not yet." Daymond said

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The force was greater since he was actually holding her and Alma Elma was launched with the force of a rocket right into the forest, knocking down multiple trees and creating other sorts of debris. Daymond took this time to sit down to calm his throbbing. Anymore of that and it would have exploded. After about a few minutes Alma still hadn't come back and Daymond was sensing something wrong before his eyes widened with realization. As he tried to move he was grabbed from the front by his opponent as she put his dick in between her calves and thighs and massaged it like that. Daymond let of a moan as he fell backwards, penis leaking a fountain of pre cum, throbbing and just a matter of time before him cumming and being defeated.

"I got you this time Daymond booooooyyyy." she said in a sing song voice as her wounds began healing.

Daymond was unable to stand because if he made a wrong move his dick would give in from the pressure.

"Your about to burst I see, so now for the finale." she said as she laid down him and tucked his erection in between her huge tits, completely enveloping it as she began rubbing.

"Uggh, gahhh, I cant..." Daymond gasped as he struggled and pre cum was going over Almas breast, increasing the pleasure.

"You are strong but I am faster and apparently you ant focus because of your desire for me, don't worry though, I'll keep you as mine forever. Oh, i can feel it coming." she said as Daymonds dick pounded uncontrollable, ready to blow.

'Its...not...over yet'

Using what was left of his strength he reached for the amulet on his chest and grabbed it as tight as he could, just before his dick could blow he said three words.

"Asher Sanctum...MOBILIZE"

The amulet emitted a powerful shockwave forcing Alma Elma away, who looked on as bright light engulfed Daymond.

"What's going on?" asked Alice and Alma Elma

Tamamo stared in awe at the light.

"I must congratulate you, you came closer then even Tamamo but now it is time. This is where the real battle starts."

The voice sounded like Daymonds but it had more bass, like it was micked. As Alma Elma looked on with slight fear the light began to clear.

"Now, lets continue our date." said a armored Daymond.

 **Chapter 6 part 1 done. Be ready folks, next time daymond shows off thee long awaited Asher Sanctum. Daymond Sanctum, the OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6 Alma Elma prt2

Daymond stood in front of the shocked monster girls, ready for a fight. He finally brought out one of his trump cards, Asher Sanctum. It was basically a human sized version of the Asher ES with some of the IS biyakko Shikis features such as the extra thruster wings but the suit was all black and platinum. There was also a visor over his eyes, hiding them from view as he smirked at a surprised Alma Elma.

"Well then, lets continue our date."

Daymond suddenly disappeared and before anyone could even blink he was right in front of Alma and palmed her right in the upper torso sending her back quite a distance. Alma regained her composure and tried to strike to strike him with a palm as well but only caught his afterimage as he suddenly phased to her side and used a repulsion force and sent her flying back. he back flipped and looked at him only to see he was gone again and found herself launched into the air by a pulse blast from his armored hand sending her into the air. As she righted herself she tried a roundhouse kick behind her but caught nothing but air.

"Fooled yah.." he said behind her as he double hooked her arms while they were still in the air.

'His fast...way to fast.' she thought as she was released.

"I never thought I would use this here but like I said, I have no intention of losing." he said

Alma Elma gritted her teeth but then noticed that his crotch was unprotected but that's not what caught her eye.

"What happened to your erection? did you cum before you transformed?" she asked

"Asher Sanctum temporarily relieves me of any abnormalities." he answered

"Temporarily?" she asked

"Once I disengage my mech I will basically go back to the way I was before I activated it...In short...once I disengage, I am going to cum...a lot." he answered with a ton of embarrassment.

"Kuhuhuh, well for your sake, I hope you can beat me before that happens." replied Alma Elma

"Oh don't you worry about that." Daymond disappeared and instantly reappeared behind her. "It wont disengage until I say so."

Alma flew away to get some distance between him only to back into something.

"Hey, your beautiful and sexy and all but we got to stop meeting like this." said Daymond as Alma turned her head to see Daymond behind her.

"Are you teleporting or something?" she asked

"Nope, that's one of Asher's abilities, light speed travel." he answered

'So that's one of his trump cards, but why is he using it here when he wasn't even fighting Alma Elma at...wait, could it be that he cant fight at full strength if he's too sexually aroused? that would explain why he seemed to be struggling against Alma but now it seems Alma might be in for some trouble.' thought Alice

Alma Elma took her chance and used her speed to get behind him. She successfully grabbed his crotch and started stroking but saw it wasn't doing anything as Daymond reached down and lightly grasped her hand so not to hurt her. Alma looked on in shock as she couldn't believe her sexually tactics weren't having any effect.

"I guess my mech form also recognizes sexual pleasure as an abnormality." he said as he released Alma Elma's hand

"Aww that's no fun." Alma said with a pout.

"If we weren't fighting I would be glade to let you do that to me at a more appropriate time and place but I have no intention of being embarrassed by cumming in a fight and falling to something like critical ecstasy." Daymond responded

"So, you would let me pleasure you somewhere else if we weren't fighting?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"I will be honest...yes." he said with a blush earning a giggle from the succubus queen.

"Well maybe after this, I can show you the best time you've ever seen or experienced." she said as she leaned forward.

"I'll...think about it." he said as his blush grew.

"kuhuhu, well then, lets see if I can finish this with a win." she said as she took a weird type of stance.

'This is it, she's getting serious.' thought Daymond as he released the locks on his weapon system. 'then I will oblige her.'

The shield on Daymonds left arm suddenly release a large duo spiked blade from the tip of the shield that had a weird electric blue aura around it. he charged Alma Elma and stabbed forward. Alma sidestepped it, pushed the shield away from her and went for her signature palm of violence to his chest. Daymond however brought his right armored hand over and swatted it away as he brought his shield-lance back around and tried to hit her with the shield portion.

"Too slow." Alma said as she ducked under it and went for an uppercut kick.

"Your quick." Daymond said before batting away her leg with his arm and striking her other leg from under her with his shield lance, knocking her to the ground.

"But not quick enough." he said as he helped Alma Elma back to her feet, confusing her.

"You do know we are in the middle of a fight right?" she asked

"True, but have you noticed that aside from that lance strike, which I figured you would dodge, that I haven't used any punches or kicks, just shockwave attacks?" he asked

Alma realized he was right. He hadn't used much physical force on her in this form, but why?

"I can tell your wondering why. First I cant heal you like I did with Tamamo and Granberia because I'm out of potions and second, I would feel like scum if I did something in this form and badly injured you." he said.

"Huh, you know I can heal myself right?" she asked

"True, but can you defend against this?" Daymond asked as he turned towards the ocean.

"What is he doing?" asked Alice

"Something...big." responded Tamamo as a mass of energy began to gather quickly around Daymond

Powerful shockwaves were sent from Daymonds body as a platinum flame aura gathered around him. Alma Elma was thrown all the way back with Alice and Tamamo as she looked on in shock. The chest potion of Daymonds armor opened up and the energy began to compress around it as it was being focus into one single point. Once he was sure he had a decent amount of power, he launched the attack.

"Starlight Infintum!" he shouted as a large white energy beam erupted from his chest cannon and right threw the ocean, sending shockwaves that picked up large amounts of sand, rocks and other sorts of debris into the air as the monster girls put their arms up to block the intense pressure from blowing them away from the area. Once the pressure had vanished, they moved their arms down and fell to their knees, mouths open in shock. The ocean was split completely in half by at least two miles wide and no idea of how far the beam actually went. Alma flew up to see where it ended but she couldn't find it. She landed slowly back on the sand, shock still on her face as she looked at the scene.

"That was twenty percent." said Daymond as his chest armor closed.

Alma Elma looked him for a minute in disbelief before saying...

"I give."

"Alma Elma don't do anything stupid, did you just see wh...wait, did you just quit?" questioned Tamamo

"...I give. None of my attacks are having any affect on that armor, he's resistant to my pleasure tactics and I really doubt my wind magic attack would do much good either besides, even if I do heal then the battle would be endless, unless he decides to stop going easy on me." she said with her hands on her hips.

"That obvious huh." stated Daymond as he scratched the back of his head.

"I know you say you don't want to rough me up too much but I really don't like being toyed with." she said as she crossed her arms.

'Aww great, now I've made her mad.' he thought

"Sorry, I was really trying not to accidentally do something I could regret." he replied

Alma looked him over and smiled as she let out small giggle.

"Good thing your cute." she said as she walked over towards him.

"Ill let you off the hook...on one condition." she said as she leaned towards him.

Daymond didn't notice it at first but there was a sweet aroma around her which caused him to turn red slightly as he wondered what it is she wanted. She kneeled towards his ear and whispered something that caused him to go soo red that steam came out of his ears and she giggled upon seeing his reaction as she put on her clothes.

"So that means another one goes down." said Alice

"Seems like it, that makes three." spoke Tamamo

"Soo Alma, what do you plan on doing now?" asked Daymond

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going with you." she said

Daymond sweat dropped, Alice face palmed and Tamamo looked at her in mild surprise.

"Alma are you serious?" questioned Tamamo

"Yea, how can you just invite yourself along with us? asked Daymond "Alice, how about you?"

"I don't care, do whatever you want." she said

'man she irritated.' thought the rest of the group.

"Besides, how else are you gonna fulfill your promise to me, Daymond boy?" she said my name in a seductive tone

"uggh fine, you can come with us, just don't try to rape me in my sleep." he said

Alma smiled at my approval. 'There's something sinister.'

Daymond then disengaged his mech form but the moment he did he remembered what he had endured earlier thanks to Alma.

"Wait didn't you..." Alice started

"FUCK!" Daymond shouted right before...

'Squish' 'SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'

Daymonds condition was back to the way it was before he accessed the Asher Sanctum and his penis erupted a volcanos wroth of cum. 'I've got to get rid of that side effect.' he thought as the cum continued in his pants and his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness.

"...idiot." Alice said in annoyance while Tamamo laughed sheepishly

"Well, at least I can match him somewhat in his normal form... and maybe I can get to have some fun with him later." she said seductively

"Well, what shall we do lord Alice?" asked Tamamo

"I say we head back to the city and get a hotel, You mind carrying this idiot?" she asked one of the knights.

"Sure, I got him." Alma Elma said as she picked him up on her back.

'wow he's really light.' she thought

"Becareful of those weapons." said Alice as she proceeded ahead of her two knights back towards port Natalia.

'This boy...he wouldn't make for a bad mate...or maybe even...my husband.' thought Alma with a blush as she followed her fellow monsters.

 **Chapter 6 done, completely. This chapter is shorter then the others because this was originally going to be all one part but I ran out of time and had to separate them. Asher Sanctum has shown what it is capable of when it only uses a portion of its power and Daymond has shown what he can do at 70% and yes, 70% is what he was using when he fought Alma in his normal form. The only time when he actually used close to 100% of his normal mode power is when he ended the battle with Granberia. Three knights down, one to go. Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Be Prepared

-Dream-

Daymond opened his eyes to see nothing but total darkness. He instantly knew he was sleeping after what had happened just a short while ago.

"Hmm, wonder what section of existence I've been put in to this time?" he wondered

"Well, well. Not often I get guess here." said a voice

Daymond quickly turned to his right and spotted a large pair of silted eyes. One was red while the other was yellow/gold. The eyes looked directly at Daymond and he could feel a devastating presence behind them.

"This power! you must be one of the God's that governs existence." said Daymond

"That is right, and you and your master have caught my attention and not in a good way." the voice said in an angry and dominating tone.

Daymond froze as he seemed to recognize the voice.

"That voice, I still hear that voice when I try to sleep in my space." Daymond said as he glared back at the eyes.

"Ballum, master and overlord of death and chaos." Daymond said as he pointed towards the eyes causing a laugh to spread throughout the area.

"Ehhahahahahah...hahahahahha, I see so you do know of me." the voice replied.

"What exactly do you want with me Ballum?" asked the OverSeer.

"What I want...is your destruction." it replied

Daymond merely sucked his teeth before feeling a powerful shockwave push him through the darkness.

"BALLUMMM!" Daymond shouted as the eyes began to disappear.

"You had best prepare yourself first of Infinity. I am coming for you and that wretched master of yours." said the voice before the eyes disappeared.

"I WONT LET YOU ANYWAY NEAR GODDESS INFINITY." Daymond shouted as his vision turned white.

-End of dream-

Daymond snapped up to find himself in a bed at what appeared to be some hotel. Daymond face plamed as he looked out the window and saw he was back at Port Natalia. As he tried to move he felt his left hand on something soft but firm.

"Quite bold of you there." said Alice's voice.

Daymond looked too see his hand practically groping Alice's breast. He turned slightly red in the face and thought about pulling back but before he could, Alice's tail portion of her body slithered around his waist.

"Sorry, but I am not letting you go just yet. I intend to have some fun since your awake now and seem to be in rare form." she said as she licked her lips.

Daymond gasped slightly as Alice used her tail and pulled down his undergarments. Alice smiled at him before wrapping the end of her tail around his penis and stroking.

"Guah, seriously? I just woke up, guah." Daymond said between moans.

"Oh I am damn serious, you owe me at least this much and then some. Horah you seem to be handling this better then last time." Alice said with a grin.

"I 'ngh' I guess I've been through enough to 'guh' withstand a bit more now." he replied

"Hora hora, seems someone thinks they can handle anything now." Alice said with a wicked smile.

"Hey I never said anything like that guaaaaaahh whoa ahhhhh." Daymond let out a slight shout as Alice tightened her grip slightly as she picked up her pace.

"Oh my, what a disgraceful sound, moaning like a girl." she said maintaining her devious smile.

"Don't compare me to 'guh' that." he replied as his body began to quiver as Alice licked his neck.

"How can I not when you did on your own?" she chuckled

"I...'ngh' did no...such thing." he protested

"Oh really?" Alice asked deviously

She squeezed a little bit tighter causing Daymond to let out another shrill cry as he began to pre cum. Alice smiled upon seeing this and picked up the pace a notch.

"Hey now...your getting rough there." Daymond complained as his eyes began to water.

"Heh, well you best prepare yourself. It's gonna get rougher fast." Alice responded

"Guh, hey knock it off, the others 'ngh' will..."

"Don't worry about that, their outside at the market." she replied

"Geez, you say 'ngh' I am in rare form 'uugh' but you seem...more aggressive today." he answered.

Alice merely looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Its been five days since the last time, of course I would be a bit more assertive." she replied as she put back on her smirk. He didn't know why but he liked this side of Alice. Suddenly he felt himself hunch slightly on instinct as his dick began throbbing signaling a near ejaculation.

"Hmm, looks like your ready to let it out. I will admit, you lasted longer then last time. Now then, lets see how much you built up there." she said as she increased her pace and tightened her grip.

"Ahhhh."

With one loud yelp, Daymonds dick throbbed rapidly and very intensely before releasing a large amount of cum all across Alice's tail. Alice giggled at this as she licked the semen off her lower body.

"Still taste as good as ever." she said she licked her fingers while Daymond watched her. She then reversed her position and wrapped her lower body around his upper torso.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Daymond questioned

"Oh, just this."

Wasting no effort at all, Alice took his still erect cock and tucked it firmly between her large bosoms. The moment Daymond felt the softness around him he left out a moan as his cheeks flushed red.

"Hora hora, seems you cant handle this kind of pleasure too well." she said with a smirk as she jiggled her boobs, shaking his erect cock between them.

"I...I figured that...when I...fought Alma Elma." he replied as he was already being pushed to the edge of ejaculating again.

"Well lets see how long you last, as you are now." she said before she started licking the cum off his dick and titjobbing him at the same time.

"Guaahhh, too much...can't...hold..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he shivered slightly as his dick throbbed three hard times before releasing another ejaculation which went all over Alice's face.

"Wow, you still released soo much of it." she said as she licked some off her lips.

She looked back at Daymond to see a rather pitiful sight. He was panting, eyes slightly watery and he had a crimson shade on his cheeks with slight yellow dot in them and he had some drool going down the right side of his chin.

"Eheheheh, you should see yourself right now." she said before licking the rest of the semen off his dick, earning another moan.

"Oh, we are far from finished. I hope your ready for a long morning." she said as she started another titjob.

While she was doing this, determined to push him all the way, one thought raced through Daymond's mind.

'Infinity help me through this.'

-Afternoon-

Daymond walked into the dining room area of the room to find a rather unusual and rare sight but one that caused him to blush savagely. Alma Elma and Tamamo where in there cooking some food from what he could grasp but something else had caught his focus. Tamamo (adult) and Alma were both wearing absolutly nothing but a pair of aprons. They both turned around and smiled upon seeing the blushing OverSeer.

"Oh, hi there Daymond boy. Feeling good?" Alma asked with a wink.

"..."

"Looks like someones speechless." Tamamo said with with the same devious smile Alice had when she put him through hell.

"...You two...can cook?" questioned Daymond as he tried to rid himself of the blush that crept onto his face.

Before he could get a proper response from them both of Daymonds eyes turned blood red. Suddenly he found himself in intense pain.

"Ughhh, dahhhhg, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Daymond screamed as he grabbed his head and fell to the floor. Alma Elma and Tamamo quickly ran over to the downed OverSeer.

"I'm coming...for you...OverSeer."

Daymond opened his eyes at the sound of the voice, intense pain still shooting through him.

"Guagh, ugggggh, Bal...lum," he grunted out before clenching his eyes and teeth shut as he grabbed his head.

"Ballum?" questioned Tamamo

"Tamamo whats going on?" asked a somewhat concerned Alma Elma.

"I dont know but, it seems like somethings attacking him." she replied

"Should we..."

Before Alma could finish, Daymond stood up, holding the right side of his face.

"Get...Alice...quick." he said

"Umm, okay." replied Alma Elma as she went to find her lord. Tamamo stayed with Daymond and helped him stay on his feet.

"Whats going on?" she asked

"...Trouble...big time." he answered.

Before she could ask what trouble, Tamamo felt an intense power sure all around. She quickly looked out the window with a worried expression.

'Somethings coming.' she thought

-Void in deminsions-

Darkness as far as the eye could see. A voice rang throughout the area.

"Ballum...You will not harm my first." said the voice.

-MGQ realm, Heaven-

Ilias was watching the world below when suddenly an incredible surge of energy shook the realm. She quickly stood up and sensed a power that possibly surpassed even hers. She looked up with a glare as she sensed the god-like presence. Eden, also feeling the presence stopped what she was doing and looked up. Promestien and Black Alice also stopped their discussion and looked towards the sky with worried looks.

"Do you feel that Black Alice?" asked Promestien

"Yea, whatever it is, its not normal and its powerful." she replied

"Perhaps too powerful." Promestien stated

Back with Ilias, said goddess now had a worried look on her face.

"This cannot be good, its headed directly for the ground world." she said before taking off.

"I've got to get down there quick." she said as she dived through the clouds, unknown to her, Eden had also followed her.

-Micaela's village-

Micaela was helping around the village when she suddenly sensed something was way off. She looked around to see the animals acting very strangely. A surge of fear suddenly shot through the fallen seraph as she looked up, sensing a malevolent presence approaching the world.

"Something is coming, something hollow and evil." she said as she looked at the sky.

-Back with Daymond-

Daymond, fully recovered from the sudden attack he endured, sat outside the hotel looking at the sky with a serious expression on his face. He could feel it, Ballum was headed directly towards this world. He tightened his grip on Shadow's Innocence as he thought of the battle that was sure to take place soon. He predicted he had three days at the most but no less then a day and a half. Daymond then sensed Alice and the others coming up behind him but sensed another presence. Daymond turned around and was pretty surprised to find a certain succubus among the group.

"Why is Chrome here?" he asked

"I came here after feeling that intense power. I kinda had a feeling that it had something to do with you." she replied

"Anyway, what the hell is going on here?" demanded Alice.

Daymond sighed as he looked at the group.

"Before I explain everything we need to wait for a minute." he said

"Really, and why's that?" Alice asked impatiently

Before Daymond could say anything a certain fallen seraph appeared before the group. Tamamo instantly recognized her though.

"MICAELA!" She shouted in surprise.

"It has been a while Tamamo No Mae. I see you are no longer under the influence of the great seal." said Micaela before turning her attention to Daymond.

"Nice to see you again Micaela, although I do wish this was under better circumstances." he said with a small smile.

Micaela stayed silent as she closed her eyes.

"I will explain everything shortly, but first we need to get out of the city and head over to the Sentora desert region." said Daymond

"Umm, your still going after the spirits despite what just happened?" questioned Alma Elma

"Yes but that's not the reason why I am going there now. It is so the upcoming battle doesn't involve civilians." he answered

The group looked at him with confused expressions.

"I will explain as we walk, lets go." he said as he proceeded forward.

"Looks like we are finally getting some answers." whispered Tamamo

"So it seems." Alice whispered back.

The group proceeded onto a that seemed to be getting greener as they went along. Daymond suddenly decided to stop at a clearing, causing the whole group to stop. He looked around to make sure no one else was around before turning back to the group. Just as he was about to speak he sensed another familiar presence.

"You can come on out now, Granberia." he said as he stared at a nearby wood line.

Seconds later the heavenly knight dragon-kin stepped out into view.

"Granberia, I thought I told you to go back to the castle." stated Alice

"I did, but then I sensed a strange power and I wanted to see what it was myself." she replied

"That wont do you much good, this thing is far too dangerous for you to just be wandering into it." said Daymond

Alice looked at him with a glare.

"So you do know something about it! spill it now." she demanded

Daymond gave her a slight glare before sighing and signaling each of them to get comfortable. Once everyone was settled he then began explaining himself.

"My name is Daymond Sanctum. I am the OverSeer of the platinum sanctum. One of the Oracades ruled by goddess Infinity."

This left the group in major confusion.

"What's an OverSeer?" asked Chrome

"...and what is the Sanctum and who is Infinity?" asked Granbria and Alice.

"An OverSeer is one who rules absolute power and the Sanctum is our home sector so to speak. We are basically known as Vulcanites or Gods that were created alongside existence itself however, we were originally born as humans. Our consciousness and powers have existed ever since the beginning of existence itself though. My power was awakened by goddess Infinity, the void goddess. She controls emptiness because she herself is a void although she does care for me greatly since I am her first and at the time only OverSeer."

"So there are other OverSeer's. Are they like you?" asked Alma

"As far as used to be human yes. There is only one group that I am aware of and they call themselves Multiversers. I tend to avoid them because confrontations between us always ended up with multiple galaxies and planets destroyed. Although, there are groups that directly oppose us. I call them, Anti-Seers and Anti-Versers."

"So I'm guessing that these Anti beings are the cause of this recent surge of energy." said Alice earning a head shake from Daymond.

"Okay, then what is it?" questioned the monster lord.

"That I will explain after I introduce you all to someone, you can come out Luka."

Suddenly, Daymonds body grew transparent for a moment as a white light shot from his body. The light formed the silhouette of a young boy before fading to reveal a boy almost a foot shorter then Daymond. He had hair the same color as Alma Elma's that slightly framed his eyes and piercing auburn eyes but one eye had a white flame around it. He wore a cloak that hid most of his clothing except for the black boot and gloves he wore and on his back was a sword about the same size as him that had magic symbols carved in it. Micaela looked at the boy and instantly felt Lucifina's presence from him, so did Tamamo.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Luka and I am the original son of the second seraph Lucifina and the warrior Marcellus." he spoke

Micaela looked at the boy with slightly wide eyes, Alice and the others were in absolute shock at this. This young boy was the son of Lucifina?

"Wait he said original, does that mean what I think it does?" questioned Tamamo as she looked at Daymond.

"Yes, I too am technically a son of Lucifina." said Daymond

"Hold on, how the hell does that work?" asked a confused Chrome.

"When Luka was born he was born with far too much holy energy. This resulted in his body eroding from the inside out since he was just a baby and couldn't control his power."

"However, somehow my soul and consciousness survived. I don't know how but I guess I was lucky. As my mother wept for me, Daymonds consciousness suddenly appeared alongside my own. He said he could save me and allow me to live within him if I desired. While a new born human body is young the sub-consciousness and the soul are very wise. I accepted his offer and Daymond took over in the physically realm. However, I soon learned that I could use my holy powers and not suffer the effects of the erosion once my consciousness had become one with Daymonds. He saved my life and I am very grateful to him for that." said Luka

"There are some other things I need to explain but first I have to do something." Daymond said as he eyes suddenly turned solid platinum.

"What are you doing?" questioned Micaela only to receive no response. Alice went in front of him and waved her hand. Still no response from the OverSeer.

"Can someone explain what is happening right now?" asked Alma Elma

"Yea, He's calling someone." said Luka

"Someone! Who?" asked Chrome

"Lets just say if its who I think it is then this fight is gonna be dimension shattering, but right now we have something else to worry about." Luka said as he looked at the open road.

The rest of the group turned towards where he was looking and began sensing an enormous amount of holy energy. Seconds later the goddess Ilias and her seraph Eden appeared before the group. Upon noticing the group Ilias let out a low growl while Eden glared at them.

"Ilias." said Alice with venom in her voice.

"Do not use my name so casually as if we are friends." she said with equal venom.

"All these monsters in one place...and ...the child of Lucifina and another human is among them...and the rouge Micaela." said Eden with as much venom as Ilias.

"Human? heheheheheh your only half right there Eden, the third seraph." Luka said with slight amusement causing Eden to shake in anger at her title.

"I am MORE THEN HUMAN." Luka said as he released an intense burst of holy energy causing his hair to change to pure white as he sprouted twelve pure white wings that radiated with a tremendous amount of holy energy, almost equal to Ilias's herself. Everyone except Ilias, who looked in surprise at Luka's transformation was blown back. He was slightly taller now and his eyes both had pure white flames around them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" said a stunned Granberia

"Whoa, Luka boy has some intense power there." said a surprised Alma Elma.

"I didn't think it was possible but he has a holy aura that is as great as Ilias's." said Tamamo.

"Is this a dream?" questioned chrome who was still on her butt from the aftershock of the transformation.

"His power..." said Micaela as she looked at one of her supposed nephews.

"This just keeps getting more and more surreal." said Alice

"HOW! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" questioned Eden in anger.

Luka continued to stare down Ilias, who had not taken her eyes off of him.

"You can call this the results of what happens when two souls share an existence. It also helps that I too am Lucifina's son." Luka answered Edens question.

Ilias looked at him in surprise while Eden began shaking in anger again.

"What do you mean? I was only aware of one son of Lucifina." stated Ilias

Luka looked over at Daymond who was still in that same trance.

"I will let him explain once he wakes up." said Luka as he leaned against a tree.

"What happened? did you monsters do something to him?" questioned Ilias with a clear intent to kill.

"Relax goddess Ilias, he is merely calling some people." said Luka

"Calling who might I ask?" questioned Eden.

"Some people that can help us in the fight that is about to ensue. Were gonna need all the help we can get." said Luka as he looked at the sky.

 _-Daymond-_

 _Dammit, I cant seem to contact any of the Multiversers. What the hell are they doing anyway and why cant I reach any of them? Even Prime isn't answering which is weird and I cant contact lady Infinity even if I wanted to. I've only got two people left. I hope they can hear me._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"...Shi..."_

 _"Who is this?"_

 _"Ren! is that you?"_

 _"Daymond?"_

 _"Yes its me"_

 _"Its been a long time."_

 _"I know, listen there's..."_

 _"Hello."_

 _"Sakuya, thank Infinity I reached you as well."_

 _"Master Daymond! you sound as if you are in danger. Is there something you need assistance with?"_

 _"This is great, listen both of you. Ballum has decided to launch an attack against me and goddess Infinity. I could really use some help dealing with this freak. I cant use my full power because I could accidentally destroy the planet and the galaxy if I am not careful"_

 _"The master of death and chaos you say."_

 _"Master Daymond, I will gladly become your sword, even against the gods themselves."_

 _"I shall assist you as well."_

 _"Thank you both of you. Rest up and prepare yourselves. I will transport both of you here once the day comes. We have two days so rest up and becareful until then. Ballum might send some troins after you two."_

 _"We shall, be safe master Daymond."_ _"The Grace Fairy queen leaves you her blessings."_

 _-end-_

Daymonds eyes suddenly returned to normal and the first thing he noticed was the fact Luka had for some reason assumed his ultra form and soon found out why as he noticed Ilias and Eden right in front of them, before he could say anything however, Ilias suddenly jumped on him in an embrace, sending both of them to the ground.

"Thank goodness you are okay, I was really worried by the fact I couldn't seem to watch you on your journey or contact you properly." she said as she nuzzled into his shirt.

The one thought going through all the females minds 'What the hell?' The thought going through Lukas mind 'What the flying fuck?' and last but not least, Daymonds.

'What the flying satanic fuck...this changes things.' before he suddenly noticed a familiar crazed look in her eyes. A look that he had seen in a certain anime.

'Ooooh god, she has the same look as Yuuno Gasai...she's gone yandere.' he thought as sweat went down his forehead slightly.

 **...Well theres a plot twist for yah...for the moment at least. Yandere Ilias, super powered Luka, and the meeting of most of the main cast. The battle is approaching and it is sure to be an earth shattering one. Ballum is on his way and ready to bring a fight with him. Can Daymond and the group stand up to the God of death and Chaos? Will the Multiversers answer his call and who were the strange people** **known as Ren and Sakuya that Daymond was communicating with? All will be answered soon. Also after the battle, the plot will go back to normal. How you ask? you will just have to keep reading and waiting for updates. Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum sanctum, signing out.**


	9. sub chapter

**This chapter will be mostly me spending time with a certain succubus queen. Also I obtain a new gear/weapon. This is basically a sub chapter of what happens after Daymond explains everything else. He will explain everything in the next chapter.**

Daymond walked around the area on the edge of a cliff. He was clearly nervous or anxious about the fact that Ballum was coming after him and his master. He knew this would be a challenge even with his tremendous power. This was a god he was going against and not just any normal one. This is the god existence of death and chaos, two of the strongest existence's but he is a server of Infinity herself, the strongest.

"Daymond booooyy." called a sing song voice.

"What the ...whoa." Daymond yelped as he was put in an embrace form behind by Alma.

"Alma what the heck?" he questioned before he was cut off by the soft feeling of her breast on his back.

"Wow Daymond boy, you are soo stiff, you really should loosen up some before you have an aneurism." she said into his ear.

"Well of course I'm tensed, look at this position you've got me in." he said as he looked back at her.

"emhmhmhm, that's not what I was referring to. You are too tense about what you said was coming. I know that you have every right to be nervous, honestly I may not look I but I am kinda scared as well." Alma said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Daymond realized she was scared as well. He knew that if he showed himself to the others the way he was now it would only instill more fear into their minds and hearts. He put his hand on Alma's.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you or the others." he said with absolute confidence.

"emhmhmhm, thanks Daymond, I know we are going to be fighting a god but I am not entirely defenseless against anything that we face off against." she said with a wink and a smile.

This caused Daymond to frown a bit and before he knew it he had turned around and put Alma in an embrace, surprising the succubus.

"Huh!...Daymond boy?" she said with a confused expression.

"Alma, I care about you too much too let you end up getting yourself killed here, please promise me you wont do anything reckless out there." Daymond demanded with a pleading voice.

To say she was surprised at hearing the OverSeer say something like that to her would be an understatement. She continued looking at him for a moment with a shocked expression before smiling slightly.

"Hey Daymond boy...no, Daymond." she said causing him to look up at her slightly.

"Would you mind accompanying me for today and tonight?" she asked.

"..."

-later that day-

Daymond and Alma Elma had made their way to a village that Daymond wasn't even aware was around here. Alma seemed a little on edge around the town and Daymond figured out why quickly. He scanned the towns energy signature and found that most of its inhabitants, the females were all succubus.

"Did you know about this area?" she questioned

"No idea, I kind of figured that there would be a town for succubus around here, just didn't know where. By the way, what's going on here? is it some kind of festival?" he questioned

"Yep, its a tradition for succubus to come together with a man and well, I think you can guess the rest." she said with a devious grin.

Daymond looked at her with a serious look.

"You do remember the condition for me to allow your pussy anywhere near my dick right?" he asked

"Oh, I know and I plan on winning your heart my way, but that's not the main reason we are here." she said

Daymond looked at her with a confused expression as she went to a nearby stand and her eyes widened immensely before she pointed at what looked like a very small blue version of the great leviathan from yugioh.

"Oh, I want it I want it." she said like a little school girl.

Daymond smiled at the side of Alma Elma he was seeing now and decided to win her a present. He examined the game closely and saw that it looked like a fairly easy shooting game.

"One game please." he said

The maid dressed succubus gave Daymond a pop gun and instructed him that he needed to knock down all twelve bottles in order to win the grand prize which is what Alma wanted. To say everyone got the surprise of a lifetime would be an understatement. Daymond fired the first shot and it bounced off the wall, in-between two bottles knocking them down and causing one to knock over a third. The group was surprised at this and some had the mouths drop to the floor.

"Checkmate!" Daymond said as he fired the second shot.

This one went all over the place. It hit the rest of the bottles that were still standing, knocking them over before knocking the grand prize off the shelf and into Daymonds left hand. The crowd was dead silent before erupting into a thunderous applause. He walked over to Alma who had a slight look of surprise.

"For you my fair lady." he said as he gave the bagged water creature to the queen succubus.

Alma reached out and took the creature into her hands and looked at it with sparkles in her eyes. She then looked back at Daymond before lunging at him and catching him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you, I love you soo much." she said as she hugged him causing him to blush and chuckle.

-Motel-

"Wow Alma, really are an amazing cook." said Daymond

Daymond and Alma where at a nearby hotel that seemed pretty unique. It had like a kitchen and dining room area in each of the suites. Alma had used this chance to make some food for Daymond. Of course being her she still had to pull out the naked apron which caused Daymond to maintain a steady blush every time she got near him. She made a rather mean teriyaki flavored curry and when I say mean I mean delicious.

"tehehe, so I take it you like it?" she questioned with a smile.

"Its amazing, its been a while since I last had curry." he replied

"emhmhmh, well after your done, how about a massage to help you relax?" she asked

"Umm sure, that'd be nice as long as you don't try anything funny." he replied to Alma's offer

"Tehehe, no promises there Daymond boy." she sad with a teasing wink.

Daymond shook the blush off and proceeded to the shower. As he was washing himself off he suddenly got a telepathic message from someone.

 _"Hello, Master Daymond!"_

 _"Sakuya! is something wrong?"_

 _"No sir, I just thought you would like to know that the Auranic gear has been completed."_

 _"Really? that was quicker then I thought it would be."_

 _"Shall I transport it over?"_

 _"Yes that will do fine."_

Daymonds arm was suddenly engulfed in a bright light that shined throughout the whole bathroom and was visible from the door way. Once the light faded I revealed Daymonds arm wrapped in a sinister looking platinum gauntlet that had an obsidian black and violet purple colored jewel on the back hand portion and had multiple spikes protruding from the sides. Daymond examined the gauntlet closely as a smile spread across his face.

 _"Nice, just the way I designed it."_

 _"So, your my creator? I sense enormous power from within you boy."_

 _"Nice to meet you Dynastix, I am Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum._ _"_

 _"Heh, nice to meet you Daymond, I look forward to working with you."_

 _"Heh, likewise."_

 _"Master Daymond, I see you have successfully obtained the Auranic gear."_

 _"Yes, thank you Sakuya, this will be of great help once the time comes."_

 _"I am honored sir, until the day of battle, may you stay safe sir."_

The link ended and Daymond resumed drying himself off. As he was drying himself off his Alpha stigma activated on its own again.

-Neo StarCross Sword and Serene Mind have been acquired-

"Luka...didn't we talk about this?" asked Daymond

 _"Sorry but I figured it would be best to you an attack that you probably wont see from Granberia since t takes too much power for her to use, and Serene Mind will really come in handy."_

Daymond sighed as he wrapped himself in a towel and proceeded out the bathroom. Once out he saw his company had decided to remove her clothes and of curse she wasn't wearing a bra or panties so that left her completely exposed and Daymond gaining an erection.

"Again with the no clothes thing." Daymond said with a bright blush.

"Tehehe yep, so you can get the best out of this." she said as she directed him to the bed.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' he thought

Daymond laid across the bed and Alma began message his back area.

"Whoa your knots have knots, do you ever take time to relax?" she asked with a concerned expression.

"Ahhhhhh man that feels good and to answer that question, sometimes." he said

Alma kept going from his shoulders down until she hit a sensitive spot on his back causing him to do this...

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH" he squealed as his head shot up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hmmm." Alma hummed as a devious smile crept onto her face.

"Umm, forget what you just heard there." Daymond said as he sat up but as he did his towel fell off revealing his erect cock.

Alma noticed it quick and all went silent for a moment. Daymond was about to try to cover himself with something but Alma had other things in mind. She out her tail under his butt and slide it so it went under his balls causing an intense surge of pleasure to shoot through his back which caused him to hunch forward slightly.

"This here...it seems to be the most tensed of them all." Alma said seductively in his ear.

"Guh' you really...had to try and 'ngh' get me didn't you?" he said as he tried to sit up straight.

Alma then wrapped her left arm around him as they stood up and she licked her right hand and along with her tail, began stimulating his penis. Daymond let out multiple moans as he began to feel his mind going blank and his legs starting to wobble. He leaned forward and caught himself on the wall as Alma continued her 'massage' as she leaned onto him causing her breast to press against his back.

"'guh' wow 'ngh' I feel... kinda strange." he said before clinching his eyes shut.

"Tehehe, we've only just started." she said

Alma Elma then took her free hand and began doing a double assault on him causing Daymond to let out an intense moan of pleasure. Her movements on his dick became quicker and smother as pre cum started to flow onto Almas hands.

"Your pre cum is beginning to flow." she said

"Geez, you really ...'ngh, guhhh'."

She got a little more aggressive as the pre cum began coming faster and faster, dripping little bits onto the floor as his dick began to pulsate violently.

"Wow, its pulsating violently in my hands." said Alma Elma

"Guhhh, I'm about to..." Daymond said as clenched his eyes shut again and his teeth.

"Lets finish this little rebel off shall we, make it cum in my hands." she said as she quickened the pace

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Daymonds Dick erupted like a volcano as the force of his ejaculation actually pushed Alma Elma's hands away from his dick slightly. Daymond panted slightly as some cum fell to the floor.

"Whoa, that was like a volcano eruption there." said Alma as she looked at her hands which were covered in Daymonds cum.

She licked some of it off her hands and her eyes widened. She then proceeded to lick her hands clean as Daymond watched. She saw him watching and gave him a seductive look as se licked her hands clean.

"Your cum...is amazing." she said

Daymonds dick popped straight up as Alma Elma licked her lips. Daymond saw this and backed away only to fall onto the bed. Alma giggled and made her way over to him. She knelt down to eye level with his dick as she touched it with her index finger.

"How about we have a bit more fun?" she said

Daymond merely gulped in response to her. She then took his erection and sandwiched his dick between her tits. Daymond let out a quick moan as her tender flesh rubbed against his sensitive dick.

"Hey...I just came." he said

"Tehehe, don't worry, you'll be fine."

As she said that she began massaging his dick with her tits. Daymond had the same face he basically had when Alice gave him a titjob only redder and no drool...yet.

"My oh my what a shameful face you have there. Makes me want to tease you more and more." she said before proceeding to lap the head of his penis with her tongue, all the while keeping the titjob going.

'Damn shes good, the best so far. Not to mention this sexy as hell body of hers and the sweet aroma is killing me, not to mention the child-like giggle and her sexy voice is incredibly arousing. She can even cook as well and shes a good fighter. I just wish she would tone down the seduction a bit though, but I guess that's why most men cant resist her.' he thought as she continued her session.

"Teheheh so how does it feel? I bet not even Alice or Tamamo could pleasure you like this." she said still with that devious smirk.

"Well...'ngh,ghg...ugh' I cant...really say but...you definitely take the lead in...'ugh' pleasure." he said

"Emhmhmhm."

'Oh man, that freaking giggle.' he thought as an unstable sensation went through the core of his penis as she continued the titjob.

"Oh, your dick is twitching and throbbing again. Lets see how hard it can throb before it burst." she said

Before Daymond could ask, Alma Elma got to eye level with and planted a French kiss on him with soo much passion his eyes almost rolled back into his head. As she explored his mouth, her tail opened up and latched on to his dick and gave a powerful suck. The moment they released the kiss, Daymond fell to the floor but Alma kept him upright as she wrapped her arms around his back and laid hiss head on one of her boobs. Her tail then started sucking on his penis in two second increments, pushing him further and further towards a grand ejaculation as his dick throbbed in here tail.

"ngh, ugggh, faaa, uggggh'."

"Wow, its pulsating like its about to explode." she said before licking the front of his neck.

That was all it took. Not being able to hold in for another second Daymond wrapped his arms around the heavenly knights back as his dick throbbed uncontrollably and erupted the largest amount of cum in his life. Alma Elma actually let out a moan from the force and the amount that was just released into her tail as some of it fell to the floor.

"Ahhh wow, soo much." she said as she gave Daymond, who looked into her eyes as if he was in a trance, a seductive look.

"I always said that married men were no fun, but honestly I wouldn't mind marrying you, not at all." she said before giving him another lick on the cheek and a child like giggle.

Feeling his stress fade out along with most of his energy. Daymond let his head fall back onto Alma Elma's breast. She laid herself along with him down on the bed and looked at his sleeping form before pulling his forehead into her bosoms and smiling.

"I will definitely make you my husband one day." she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

-Alice-

Alice was taking a dip in a hot spring before suddenly she had an urge to kill Daymond for some reason.

"What has that idiot done this time?" she questioned herself.

 **Sub Chapter done. Well I have to say Alma's came out pretty well. The next sub will be for Tamamo and then Erubetie. More subs TBA at a later time. Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10, firstlove returns,vsErubetie

**Hi Daymond Sanctum here. I have some good news for all my followers. I am going to make another story that involves my first world jump to the world of dungeon travelers 2. I have also decided to add Mefmera into the story as a major love interest. Why you ask? cause she beautiful and sexy as hell. If you don't know who Mefmera is, look up dungeon travelers 2 Mefmera to see her. Also I made a mistake, Luka's eyes are blue. Anyways, on to the story. As for who shall be Daymonds official wife/queen, well here are the finalist and also a couple of new faces. Alice, Alma Elma, Tamamo, Mefmera, RenAshdoll-Grace fairy queen (Not the one from seirei no blade dance), a female yet to be revealed, and Ilias. Ren and Mefmera were chosen by me since I am making another fanfiction about my first encounter with the world of RWBY, and my encounter and beginning romance with Mefmera in dungeon travelers 2.**

The group was never as stunned as they currently were now in their whole lives. Micaela was also shocked because even she wasn't aware that Ilias could behave like this, and neither did Eden. The goddess Ilias was basically clinging onto the now revealed OverSeer like a puppy with its master. Luka's blue eyes widened slightly as he released his ultra form.

"What the flying fuck is going on?" he asked strangely while remaining calm.

Daymond merely looked at him and shrugged as he looked back at the smiling Ilias, who still had him in her embrace.

"Okay, this is awkward." said Alma Elma

"Indeed." said a slightly annoyed Tamamo

Both Alice and Granberia had gone red with anger along with Eden but her anger was for a different reason. Chrome didn't really know how to feel about the current situation and Micaela had gone back to her usual self.

"Umm, Ilias." said Daymond causing said goddess to look him in the face.

"Don't you have something's you want to ask me about?" he questioned

Upon realizing that she a lot of questions for the OverSeer and she needed answers she quickly released him and went back to her usual demeanor.

"Indeed, I have a great number of questions that I would like answered." she said

"and I shall answer them accordingly." replied Daymond

Thus he began telling Ilias everything he had already explained to Micaela, Alice and the others before she and Eden arrived. Both Ilias and Eden were shocked upon learning of his true identity and Luka's past but Ilias managed to keep her composure.

"So you are basically something stronger then even a deity, an all powerful being if I will, who serves a goddess of existence that goes by Infinity, am I correct?" she summarized

"That is correct." he replied

"And the boy Luka that was from this space of existence died as a baby because of an overload of holy energy but you took over his existence here thus saving his soul and consciousness?" she questioned

"Once again that is correct." he answered

"How many worlds have you been to exactly?" asked Eden

"Actually Eden, I've lost count awhile ago." Daymond said sheepishly

Eden looked at Luka, possibly expecting an answer

"I don't know myself, I stopped counting around the time he spied on Blake, Yang and Duncan in RWBY to the time he saved Madoka and converted her to Ichika's side in Infinite Stratos. We have been traveling to many places." said Luka

"Okay we get all that, but who is responsible for the recent disturbances we've been sensing?" asked Alice

"I am also curious as to who could be causing this." said Micaela

Daymond looked to the sky with a serious expression and Luka knew exactly who he was thinking of.

"Its him isn't it?" questioned Luka

"...The one that you have been sensing...is the god existence of chaos and death, Ballum." he answered

"A god...existence?" questioned Alice

"Yes, like goddess Infinity rules the existence of infinity itself, Ballum rules death and chaos." said Daymond

"So this guy is stronger then you?" asked chrome

"In this form yes." he replied earning confused looks from the others.

"I have another form besides the one you are all seeing right now. It is basically my true form which contains all my power unleashed at full mass. I've put restrictions on myself because if I use it then I could end up destroying multiple universe's if I am not careful but I can remove the restrictions and transform at anytime but I really don't want to mess up reality anymore then I already have." he said

The girls trembled at the thought that he still wasn't using anywhere close to his full power. He was already powerful enough to beat all of them so they had to wonder, how powerful is his true form?

"Wait, you can bend reality too?" asked a surprised Alice.

"Yep, I see your finally understanding me my dear Alice." Daymond said with a wink.

"Sh-shut up idiot." said Alice with a blush.

"So what exactly can we do? from the way you are talking, this guy can kill us off rather easily." said Granberia

"Well..."

'BAAAAANNNNG'

Daymond was cut off by the sound of a thunderous bang as the wind suddenly turned gale forced.

"What the heck! what's going on?" asked Granberia as she stabbed her sword into the ground to keep from getting blown away from the sheer force of the wind.

"There is something dark about this winds aura. It feels... hollow." said Alma as she tried to block it with her arms.

Suddenly a large black portal appeared just above some trees.

"Its a dimensional rift, something's coming." called Luka as he tensed slightly.

Everyone except Daymond and Luka seemed to be struggling keeping their balance. As they watched the portal, multiple creatures came through it causing Daymond and Luka to get into battle positions.

"Wha, what are those things?" asked Alma Elma

The new creatures were all black with white eyes and had the shapes of what appeared to be gargoyles.

"They are called Trions, they are spawns of Ballum, his personal creations." answered Daymond as he glared at the ten spawns.

"I'll handle this." said Granberia as she dashed at one of the trions.

"Granberri don't charge in alone, I wanna have some fun too." said Alma Elma as she went towards one herself.

"Alma Elma, Granberia watch it, these things are fierce." warned Daymond

The two creatures that the heavenly knights went after saw them coming and charged as well. Granberia tried to end it quick with a cleave attack only for her attack to b knocked away by the creatures claw before she ended up getting smacked with the creatures tail. Alma Elma tried a different approach and fired a blast of wind at her creature but the monster moved to the side and launched its hand forward as it extended and punched Alma right across the cheek before it rocketed back around and slammed her in the back, sending her to the ground. Granberia had quickly recovered from the tail smack she took and was quite mad, she dashed in front of the creature and slammed the hilt of her blade into its face and slammed the creature itself face first into the ground, but before she could even move from the ground the creatures upper torso shot out the ground and gave her a double axe handle to the back of the head disorientating her. The creature then wrapped its tail around her neck and slammed her into the ground twice before bringing its whole body back and kicking her in the face before swinging her around once and sending her flying with the force of a rocket into several trees.

"Gaah, dammit." she said as she fell to her hand and knees.

Alma Elma wasn't fairing much better against her opponent. She managed to land a couple of punches but the creature suckered her in and now had caught her arms. the creature lifted her of the ground and began to repeatedly smash her into the ground before proceeding to punch her face multiple times causing her to grunt in pain each time. Daymond, who was helping Granberia, was about to go to her aid but the creature then threw her away. Daymond caught her quickly, concerned for her health.

"ooooohhhgggg...ow, that hurt." she said in a low tone as Daymond held her in his arms.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked

"Yea, my healing ability should take care of this." she replied as she tried to smile as her healing began to take effect rather slowly since the damage was soo great.

"'Hmph' these things think their tough because they beat up a couple of monsters." said Eden with an unreadable expresson on her face.

"Becareful, I sense something very off with these...things." said Ilias as she and Eden prepared to fight the other creatures, Alice and the rest of the group aside from Luka who was watching and Daymond who was helping Alma Elma and Granberia get back up, joined them.

"I don't need any help from you monsters." said Ilias

"These things are hurting y knights, I am not just going to sit here and let them get away with that." said Alice as she turned into her echidna form.

"Fine, just stay out of my way." replied Ilias

The other eight creatures lunged at them. As they prepared themselves, Luka suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What the?" said a surprised Eden.

Luka formed what looked like holy energy into the palms of his hands and said a chant.

"Requiem to the soul bound by light."

As he said this, he launched his hands forward and fired a blast of energy at the creatures. Upon contact, the creatures made what sounded like a death cry as they were incinerated by the blast completely.

"What the...just two of those things are giving Granberia and Alma Elma a hard time, yet he just took eight of them out in a single shot." said a surprised Alice.

Granberia was now back up and ready for another go so was Alma Elma.

"This one is mine." said Granberia as she dashed forward.

"This one is gonna pay for what it did to me." said Alma Elma with an evil smirk.

Luka was going to intervene but a look from Daymond told him not too. Ganberia tried a cleave attack but was blocked by its wings. The creature took that chance and gave her a sharp uppercut but she managed to avoid it. She retaliated by kicking it in the gut but the trion caught her in face with its tail, drawing some blood from her mouth.

"Grrr, why you!" she said as she launched the creature back with a punch.

Alma Elma had gone completely on the offensive and was doing very well against her opponent. She had landed quite a few serous hits on the creature, which showed because it body was literally falling apart.

"Aww don't fall apart on me now, we're just getting started." she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Granberia launched a serene demon sword at her opponent and successfully severed both of its wings. Daymond activated his Alpha Stigma cause he knew she wasn't done just yet.

"Disappear you creature, take this." she said as her sword was cloaked in a flaming aura.

At high speed she slashed the creature with six powerful slashes. The Trion howled as it vaporized from the attack.

-Vaporizing Rebellion Sword acquired, Raksasha nine fold arts has upgraded to Raksasha nine fold arts: Firestorm-

'Hm, that's new.' thought Daymond.

"Aww Granberri beat me to it. Oh well, guess play times over." said Alma Elma as the creature body was literally dripping.

The beast suddenly began making a weird noise before it began changing shape and growing. It was now larger and had taken on a more dragonic shape, healing all the damage that had been done to it.

"Shit, it evolved." said Luka

"Alma, I think me or Luka should take over from here, this thing is as tough as it looks." said Daymond

"Don't worry Daymond boy, I've got this." Alma Elma said as she dashed at the newly evolved creature.

"Alma wait, don't tou..."

Before Daymond could finish his sentence Alma tried to palm the dragon across the face only to catch a nasty surprise. The moment she got close enough a strange tentacle like substance wrapped around her and sent an extreme surge of black electricity through her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." she screamed from the pain.

Granberia swung at the beast but the moment her blade touched its skin, the blade cracked in several places surprising the heavenly knight. Suddenly, an unseen force slammed into Granberia causing her to drop her sword and sent her tumbling hard across the ground and right into the river. The trion had knocked her away with its tail and dropped an unconscious Alma Elma to the ground.

"GRANBERIA, ALMA!" Screamed Alice and Tamamo.

"I got them, Luka take care of that thing." Said Daymond as he Teleported Alma to a safe distance before diving into the river to retrieve Granberia.

Luka turned to face the newly evolved trion only to see that Eden had stepped forward to face it.

"Eden are you nuts? Get out of there." called Luka

"Stay out of this son of Lucifina. I shall prove these creatures are no match for us." She said

"Do you have a death wish third seraph? I highly suggest that you..." Micaela was cut off as she dodged an attack from Eden.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again. I am the only true seraph and I will not be mocked by one who left their master. I am the true seraph and i will prove it now." She said angrily.

The beast charged Eden who summoned a bow and arrow composed completely out of holy energy. Once she got a clean shot she released the arrow. The arrow created a large explosion upon impact and Eden smiled as she thought she had successfully slayed the creature.

"Eden move! It's charging an energy attack." Shouted Luka.

The beast let loose a large ball of purple energy at her surprising the seraph who had no time to move as the blast collided into her. Eden was thrown into the air, clothes destroyed and multiple wounds on her body. The dragon took aim at Eden as she was falling, readying another blast but Luka had other plans. Using his incredible speed, he snagged Eden in the air and prepared his attack as his eyes shined in a golden light.

"Ancient power, Celestial Covalance." he shouted

His sword turned into a spear of light which he then hurled at the dragon like beast. The spear then exploded into a pillar of light and the Trion was incinerated from top to bottom.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Alice at the display of raw power as Luka landed.

"That boys power, staggering." said Ilias

"Eden, you okay?" asked Luka as Eden opened her eyes.

'POW'

"Ghg."

Eden socked Luka hard across the face as she backed away from him while attempting to cover herself.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again." she snarled only for him to just stare at her.

"Hey, he just saved your skin." said Alice

"That is correct, you atleast owe him some graditude." said Micaela

Eden was about to speak but Ilias cut her off.

"She is correct Eden. You are in his debt and you know how I feel about owing debts." she said

Eden attempted to respond back but Ilias's glare quickly silenced her.

"It's best you do as she says."

The group turned around and saw Daymond carrying Alma Elma and Granberia each on separate shoulders.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked a concerned Alice.

Daymond laid them down on the ground as he looked at everyone.

"Micaela, would you heal them please?" he asked

Micaela nodded as she made her way towards the OverSeer and the down heavenly knights. Alice looked over the carnage caused by the trions alongside Tamamo.

"So now you have a general idea of what we are going up against." said Daymond

"Yes...those things were tough but...it seems they can be beaten." said Granberia who had just now woken up.

"I'm glade to see you can at least talk now." said Daymond

Granberia smiled as she relaxed and let Micaela's healing magic do its work.

"Daymond I have to ask. With what we have here, what are our chances of beating this Ballum?" questioned Alice

Daymond was about to answer before he was cut off by one of the two people he figured would have objections.

"Who said that I wanted any part of this monster lord? I have no intention of helping you abominations." declared Ilias

"Exactly." Eden followed up

Luka merely shook his head at the display from the two holy beings as Daymond approached Ilias.

'Hope your not going to do something drastic.' (Luka)

'Nope, you'll see' (Daymond)

Daymond took Ilias's hands and cuffed then close to his chest causing the goddess to blush.

"Goddess Ilias, please here my request. This world, no this dimension is in grave danger of being destroyed and the force behind it will stop at nothing to get what it wants. I ask you as Daymond sanctum, goddess Ilias please assist not just the monster's in a fight for survival but me as well." he requested

Ilias couldn't seem to get her thoughts in line. She truly loved Daymond with all her being but she equally hated the monsters but Daymond also had a point. She had very little chance alone against Ballum, even with Eden at her side and she knew it, not even her pride could blind her from that fact. She needed his help and he needed hers.

"F-fine I will assist you but I want something in return after we are finished." she responded

Daymond smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the goddess on the cheek, causing her to furiously blush and earning angry growls from the other girls. Suddenly Luka started glowing in a faint white light which Chrome immediately took notice of.

"Hey umm Luka, what's happening to you?" she asked

"Oh this! It just means that my times just about up here." he replied

"Wait, are you going to be okay?" asked a now awake Alma Elma

"Don't worry, I'm just going back inside Daymond's head now, its a little too noisy here for me anyway." he said as he started to glow even brighter as he turned toward Micaela.

"It was nice to actually be able to meet you in person, you may not know it but you've actually helped me grow over the course of the years." Luka said to his aunt who merely smiled as she closed her eyes but focused on healing the knights.

Luka turned his attention to Eden.

"Eden!"

The seraph merely glared at him with disgust, causing him to sigh.

"Understand that I have no ill will towards you or anyone in particular and I would really appreciate it if you could actually come to trust me, because I want to help change the fate that you have been given in other dimensions." said Luka

'Change the fate I've been given?' she thought

Luka smiled at the rest of the group before giving them a peace sign and turning into a ball of light that went towards Daymond and fused with his body.

"Will we...get the chance to see him again?" asked a sad Chrome.

Daymond looked at her and smiled as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Yea, he just needs to restore his energy, but I'll tell him you want to see him again when he wakes up." he replied causing chrome to blush slightly.

(Read sub chapter to see what happens after this)

-Next morning-

Daymond found himself dashing through the forest at high speed having detected a time space rift near town he and Alma Elma were staying at. He sensed the presence of two beings coming through the rift, but something about them both seemed very familiar. As he got closer to the energy source he saw the rift and two human sized figures fall from it before it closed up.

'What the! where those people?' he thought as he ran towards where they had landed.

Upon reaching the clearing he saw two unconscious human figures. As he made his way over to the one that was closest to him he stopped and looked on in surprise. He knew this girl, she was an inhabitant of the one of the first three worlds he had traversed. She appeared to be about 5'1. She wore something similar to an old style singers outfit and an odd instrument on her back. she had fair skin, short shoulder length amber hair and an off color pink eyes.

'Yuni! Why the hell's she here?' thought Daymond as he checked on the sleeping songstress.

Remembering the other person that came through the portal Daymond quickly turned around and went towards her but stopped and had an even more shocked reaction then when he saw Yuni. It was a woman. She seemed about around his height, had slightly pale skin that gave off a strange radiance, long flowing white hair that reached to her waist and she possessed ears that actually looked like fox ears. She wore a dress that was composed of a white and purple color scheme. The upper torso had an uppercut so it showed off a portion of her chest and back, a mini skirt that barley covered her butt and a bronze ornament of some kind between her waist and stomach. She also wore a pair of leggings and heels with the same color scheme.

"Oh goddess Infinity...Mefmera." Daymond said upon seeing one of the past women who could 'tame' him.

Realizing that it probably wasn't safe around here he picked up the two sleeping women, Yuni under his left arm and Mefmera on his back. Mefmera's breast pushed against his back and caused him to blush savagely.

'Dammit, no time to be thinking about that.' he thought as he shook his head and attempted to proceed forward.

Suddenly, a dragonic Trion, larger then the one he encountered with Alice and the others appeared and blocked his path.

"I don't have time for this, disappear." said Daymond as he drew Alimine with his free left hand.

'click,ZIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG'

Instead of the usual loud bang and impact, a laser shot out of the gun and collided with the creatures face before blowing off its entire head, causing the rest of it to disappear in a thick layer of black smoke.

"Childs play Ballum." said Daymond as he put away his gun and teleported back to Alma Elma's room. If he had actually paid attention more to the surrounding area he would have sensed another presence nearby.

"It seems I made the right choice in saving that world. You seem very attached to that young women my first." said a voice

"I know you are here as well, miss Sakuya Izayoi." it said again before fading away as it called that persons name.

-Later that morning-

The group was up and seemed to be waiting on Daymond and Alma Elma to return. Granberia, having fully recovered was now taking the time to practice using her sword, Tamamo was back in her chibi form and seemed to be meditating, Chrome was fiddling with some weird device but she didn't seemed too focused on it as her mind seem to be somewhere else, Micaela was sitting on a stump, head resting on her chin while Eden merely glared at her from the side, and as for Alice and Ilias.

"What are you staring at?" demanded the monster lord.

"What's it to you?" Ilias retorted

The two of them had been going back and forth with each other since Alice got out of the shower. It started with Alice taking a pancake that Ilias was going for then it just kept on going.

"Your looking in my direction so I am assuming something has caught your interest." she replied with a slight snarl.

"Oh my, how crass, just like you abominations to be soo rude." said Ilias

"Why you..."

"Cease this at once." called a new voice which caught the groups attention.

They turned to see what appeared to be female in a blue and white knee length skirt maid outfit. She had on a pair of blue heels to match it. She had fair skin, sapphire blue eyes and shoulder length lite purple hair with a braid on her right side.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Alice

"I believe it is proper curtsy to introduce yourself first before asking it of another." said the maid

"What was that?" said an enraged Alice.

Tamamo quickly made an attempt to keep the scene from escalating into something dangerous as she attempted to calm Alice.

"Excuse me young lady, but you should really be careful of who you address like that, this is the monster lord after all." said Tamamo to the maid.

The girl looked at the nine tailed kitsune and then back at Alice.

"Ahh I see. So you are the one that he was speaking of." she said

"Who pray tell is he?" asked Alice

"I will tell you later, but first..." the maid turned around to look the three heavenly beings face to face.

"I am sensing a different kind of aura from you three. Are you all by chance heavenly beings?" she asked

"Why yes, I am Ilias. The goddess of this world." said Ilias

"I am Eden, the seraph of Ilias." said Eden

"I am Micaela, the second seraph." said Micaela

"Oh, so Eden must be the first." said the maid

"Third." replied Micaela nonchalantly, earning a savage glare from said seraph.

The maid looked at the three before her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, you must be the ones that my master informed me of." she said

"Master?" questioned Micaela

"Oh where are my manners, I am Sakuya Izayoi. I am the head maid of the Crimson House and the personal maid of Lady Remilia and master Daymond Sanctum." she said with a curtsy.

All the girls looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Your Daymonds maid?" questioned Alice who received a nod for her answer.

"Hold on, what's the Crimson House?" asked Chrome

"The Crimson House is a house of high ranking demons in a different dimension from this one. Master Daymond calls my home dimension the Touhou Universe I believe." answered Sakuya

"Your a demon?" asked Tamamo

"No, I am a human." she replied

The group looked at the woman in shock again. She basically just claimed that she was a human being living among demons, not to mention Daymond himself.

"Right, and exactly how have you managed to survive that?" asked a suspicious Alice.

"I have worked for Lady Remilia for many years now and master Daymond for quite some time as well." replied Sakuya

Everyone gave her a strange look which did not go unnoticed by the maid.

"I am also ageless because of my power." said Sakuya.

"Ageless! how's that possible?" questioned Granberia

"I possess the power to control time and space." she answered, earning surprised and disbelieving looks from everyone.

"Time and space manipulation! by a human?" questioned Eden

As if to answer the seraphs question, Sakuya instantly appeared behind the group but the weird part was it seemed as if she didn't move at all. They where looking right at her one second and then not even a nanosecond later, she was behind them.

"That is correct seraph Eden." she replied

"Hold on, how does that make you ageless?" asked Chrome

"I used my power on myself. I stopped my own time and altered it, thus I no longer age, get hungry, sick or gain weight." answered Sakuya

"Hmm, absolute control over not just time and space but ones own time as well, interesting." said Ilias

"So how exactly did you end up as Daymond's maid?" asked Alice

Before she could answer, two monsters made their presence known as they emerged from the water but they weren't ordinary monsters. It was Erubetie the heavenly slime girl knight and Undine the water spirit. Erubetie, upon seeing Sakuya and sensing she was a human, gave her an evil glare before turning her attention towards her master and the other two heavenly knights.

"Lord Alice, why are you and the others with this mere human girl?" she questioned

Before Alice could speak, Sakuya beat her to it.

"That is very rude, also..."

Sakuya suddenly appeared behind Erubetie, surprising her.

"I maybe human but I am fairly positive that I could best you in combat." said the maid

Erubetie's glare returned with even more ferocity then before and Alice merely sighed as she already knew what was bound to happen.

"Human, you dare speak to me in that tone?" she stated angrily.

Sakuya merely maintained a calm stoic expression as she stared at the heavenly knight of water, which only seemed to anger her even further. Suddenly Erubetie tossed a green colored slime ball at her. Sakuya suddenly vanished and before Erubetie could even gasp, she heard Sakuya's voice behind her.

"You have started a fight..." Sakuya said as she raised her hand. Suddenly nearly twenty five knives appeared around her and pointed at Erubetie.

"That you cannot win." she said as she put her hand down and walked forward causing the knives to shoot forward towards the heavenly knight at high speeds.

Undine quickly got out of the battle zone and Erubetie began moving around to dodge some before blocking the rest by creating a shield only for Sakuya to dash behind her, moving faster then the knives were, surprising the heavenly knight. Sakuya delivered a hard kick across her face causing her to stagger a bit. As Erubetie recovered she received another kick to the same place and then a palm to the chest, knocking her off balance and before she could even right herself, she got caught with an heel to the cheek, sending her to the ground.

"Whoa, can anyone tell what the heck's happening?" asked Chrome

"I can only assume that she's using her powers to increase her speed and also completely freeze time for a bit." said Tamamo

"Basically, Erubetie is likely not going to win this." said Alice

"Is this girl really a human being?" questioned Granberia

Micaela, Ilias and Eden continued to watch the battle with great interest. A human was actually making sport of one of the heavenly knights. Undine was shocked at what she was witnessing, her best friend was getting beaten by a human female. Erubetie pushed herself up and glared at Sakuya.

'How can this be? How can this human girl be soo strong and fast?' she thought

"Do you understand now?" asked Sakuya, only to receive the same glare.

Sakuya merely sighed and shook her head as she turned and walked towards Alice. Sensing her guard was down, Erubetie's arms turned to tentacles and shot towards Sakuya. Not sensing them coming, she was caught in them and hoisted into the air.

'You have just sealed your fate.' thought Sakuya as she merely stared evilly at the heavenly knight.

"She let her guard down." said Tamamo

"Now human, it is time that yo..." before Erubetie could finish, her tentacles were cut off in an instant by what seemed to be like the wind. Sakuya did a graceful backflip and immediately went into a curtsy.

"What the! Who's there?" demanded Erubetie

"Master Daymond, it is good to see you again." said Sakuya

Suddenly, said OverSeer appeared in front of Sakuya and patted her head causing her to blush slightly.

"Still got that killing streak in you huh." said Daymond as Sakuya stood up straight with her hands crossed in front of her.

"She was the one who initiated the battle." she replied

Daymond turned around and looked at the finally heavenly knight with a smirk. This did not go unnoticed by her and she seemed to get angry at the calmness he was displaying. Seeing how badly this could end for Erubetie, Alice decided to speak up.

"Erubetie, I highly advise you not to try. If you struggled that much with his servant then this wont go in your favor at all." said Alice

"Trust me on this one, he isn't someone that can be beaten by yourself." said Granberia

"I can handle a single human male, even if he is as strong as you say he still has one weakness that all males possess." said Erubetie

Daymond looked at her before sighing and then proceeding to explain.

"Erubetie, heavenly knight of water. I will accept your challenge but first there's something's you should know. First, I am stronger then Sakuya. Second, Sakuya would have destroyed you had I not shown up when I did."

The others looked on in shock upon hearing that, realizing that Sakuya was stronger then she was letting on.

"Third, if I win then I have a request that I wish for you and Undine to hear." he finished

"You will not win so we won't hear this request of yours. I won't let humans do as they please with our homes anymore, now prepare yourself." said Erubetie as she got ready.

"Let us dance..." said Daymond as he drew Shadow's Innocence.

"As the wheel of fate turns." he finished as they charged each other.

 **Commence battle**

 **Sorry folks but I'm ending this chapter here. Cliffhanger, soooo evil but I digress. Sorry it took so long to update, been really busy. Anyway, the next chapter will be the battle, Mefmera and Yuni waking up and spending time with Mefmera. After that one will be another sub chapter with, you guessed it, everyone's favorite nine tailed fox, Tamamo. By the way, in the earlier posting of these I made another mistake and said Sakuya was a love interest. She is in the story but not as a love interest, plus I really believe she is a lesbian. The final love interest will be revealed later although I will tell you she will appear later in the story. Anyway, until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum...**

 **"And Yang Xiao Long signing out."**

 **"What the...Yang?"**

 **"Surprised I'm still here?"**

 **"Ummm, yea."**

 **"Don't worry, I have to go back to Duncan soon anyway."**

 **"What do you see in that guy, seriously?"**

 **"He's dependable, strong, smart, handsome, caring..."**

 **"I have all those qualities to you know."**

 **"Your not that handsome to me."**

 **'Cries in the corner'**

 **"Wha... hey don't tak..."**

 **"ENDING THIS SEGMENT NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW."**

 **-SCREEN GOES WHITE-**


	11. Chapter 11, Balance breaker&new arrivals

**I'm back, sorry it took so long but I'm back. There are a couple of changes here, this chapter will be mostly the battle with Erubetie and the appearance of the Auranic Gear. This chapter also introduces another antagonist, word of advice, if you all seen kill la kill then you know why I hate this person. The next chapters contents are TBD right now so do you guys wanna see another sub chapter (Tamamo) or storyline which will most likely be Luka's battle with the new character? Cast your votes in the reviews or shoot me a message. Also, a new heroine takes the scene. Anyway, onto the story.**

 **'Battle Commence'**

Erubetie made the first move attempting to catch Daymond quickly with tentacles but he easily evaded them and quickly began scanning the area for something he could use against that. He caught sight of a boulder nearby and threw Shadow's Innocence at it, causing the sword to stick into it.

"What are you doing human? you realize you don't have a weapon anymore." said the heavenly knight of water.

"You sure about that?" he questioned with a sinister smirk.

Before she could question his methods Daymond jerked his hand and arm back and to her surprise, the sword and the boulder came speeding towards her. Thinking quickly, she liquefied and managed to avoid it. The sword then removed itself from the boulder and flew right back into Daymonds hand.

"So you can use telekinesis as well." stated the heavenly knight as she returned to her original form.

"That and a lot more." he replied as he got into a sword stance.

This time, Daymond took the offensive. He wasted little time going straight for a kill shot which Erubetie barely managed to dodge. She tried to counter with some heated slime aimed at his crotch but Daymond made a slight movement with his left foot and completely disappeared, dodging Erubetie's shot. Taken off guard by what had just happened, Erubetie was not prepared for what happened next as she soon found herself thrown backwards form some kind of energy push from behind. She looked behind her to see the OverSeer, hands outstretched as if he just pushed her.

"Yea I'm not stupid, I know that if I use physical attacks then you could most likely try to trap me with that slime, and as for your pleasure attacks, since I'm not sure how my body would react to something like that I'm afraid I cant allow you to touch me with them." he said as he readied Shadow's Innocence again.

"Fine, then I'll just use physical force." she said as she fired a liquid needle right at his head.

Daymond stood there as the weapon sped towards him and collided with his face. Erubetie smiled slightly at this but he smile soon turned to a look of shock as the large needle evaporated and Revealed a completely unharmed Daymond.

"What the...What are you?" she questioned

"Let's just say this, physical attacks are useless against me." he replied

Erubetie then tried using a drill like liquid weapon but it didn't even make it towards him before he essentially destroyed it with a swing from Shadow's Innocence. The heavenly knight growled in frustration as she saw none of her attacks were working. Daymond then jumped at her like he was going to attack but was stopped dead in his tacks by an unseen force until he noticed a pentagon shaped shield blocking him.

"Aqua Pentagon, forgot about that." he said

Bad call taking his focus off Erubetie there, although she made a mistake and tried to attack him with a magic attack. It hit home but Daymond hardly even felt it as he looked back at the heavenly knight.

"Did you miss what I just said?" he questioned as he phased up in front of her.

"Physical attacks, don't...WORK." he said as he slammed the hilt of Shadow's Innocence on top of her head causing her to back away. "That includes magic attacks as well." he finished

"How dare you." she said seething with anger.

"Trust me, you don't want me to get serious." he said

Erubetie thought for a moment but then had an idea. He was unbaptized and still a virgin, plus she doubted if he had ever been pleasured by slime before. She put back on her stoic face before throwing a liquid ball at him. Daymond merely sidestepped it but it suddenly shot downward onto his right leg, gluing it to the ground.

"What the, is this some sort of hot glue?" he said as he attempted to move off it.

Daymond pulled off from it with very little difficulty but that moment of stall was all Erubetie needed. Daymond suddenly felt his groan wrapped in a warm liquid substance and was massaging his dick, the same substance also wrapped around his chest in the shape of an arm. The pleasure on his dick was so strong he had to close his eyes to keep from cumming instantly.

"Looks like I was right, you still have that one weakness." said Erubetie as she continued her liquid handjob.

This sensation was very new to him. It felt somewhat strange because he didn't know if he had cum or not thanks to the wetness form Erubetie but the feeling was amazing, so much so that he almost forgot he was in a fight as his body began to shake slightly. The only reason he could tell he could tell he hadn't cum yet was because Erubetie was still pleasuring him. Suddenly he felt a severe urge to cum as he felt the slime leave his chest but felt something sucking him off. He opened his eyes to see she had now gone to a blowjob and was purposely attacking his glands with her tongue as she sucked on him causing him to let out moans each stroke and suck. Daymond mentally thanked Alma Elma and Alice in his head, thanks to them he knew his limits when it came to pleasure. His Dick then began pulsating in her mouth and he knew he was in trouble. Reacting quickly he grabbed her head with both hands and shoved her away from him but she latched onto his waist and continued.

"Alright...you wanna play that way." he said before suddenly disappearing in thin air surprising Erubetie.

"What the, how did he?" questioned Granberia

"That speed of his is preposterous." said Eden

"Your wide open back here." said Daymond as he had his hands together as if getting ready for some kind of attack.

'What's he planning here?' thought Alice as she saw his stance but didn't recognize it.

'That stance is to gather energy for an elemental attack, more specifically a fire type attack. Is he really gonna hit her with something like that at that close proximity?' questioned Tamamo

Before Erubetie could turn around Daymond shot his hands forward and...'poke'

"...hac."

'TOSS'

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH." Daymond shouted as he launched Erubetie into the sky.

"...What?" said Alice

"...The." said Tamamo

"...Hell." said Granberia

"...Was that?" finished Ilias as the rest of the group looked on dumbfounded except for Sakuya.

"I see he still uses that accursed technique. I will have to go to that world and punish the one named Kakashi for teaching him that move." said Sakuya, who was now sitting on a neatly set up picnic area drinking tea.

"Who's Kakashi?" asked Chrome

"He is a Jonin Shinobi, a ninja if you will." answered Sakuya as she took a sip of tea.

Erubetie landed on her front side and sat up and glared at the OverSeer, who was shaking the slime off his hands and wiping the rest away from his crotch, careful to not agitate his erection.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"How did you manage that?" she asked confused and angry.

"Simple, I merely altered reality for a little bit and made it so that instead of being a liquid being you were solid so my physical attacks could actually do some harm." he stated

"...and there he goes manipulating the fabric of reality yet again." said Alice before she turned to Sakuya.

"That reminds me, how were you able to damage her using CQC?(Close Quarters Combat)" asked Alice

"I merely used my ability to warp time and space and froze her liquids flow so she was essentially a flesh and blood being to me. I can also use this to completely stop a persons blood circulation if I focus on it." she replied

'What in the world is this women?' Thought Micaela.

"Human, you shall pay for mocking me." Erubetie declared angrily.

Daymond merely sighed as he raised his left arm in front of his face. Suddenly there was a flash of Platinum light and now on his arm was a sinister looking platinum gauntlet with spikes on the sides and an obsidian violet colored jewel on the back hand portion of it. Sakuya's eyes widened in surprise before she stood up smiling.

"Okay, what the heck is that thing?" asked Alice

"Bad news for your knight. It is master Daymond's newest armament, the Auranic Gear." said Sakuya

"I feel something overpowering coming from that thing." said Tamamo

Erubetie looked on with slight fear, her normally stoic nature breaking somewhat as she sensed the immense aura of power radiating form the gauntlet. The Seraphs and Ilias looked on with awe and slight freight. They could practically feel its power from where they stood.

"I sense another presence. There's someone or something inside that gauntlet." said Micaela

"I noticed it as well." said Ilias as she stared on.

"Not just someone Micaela. It's a dragon." said Daymond

"A dragon!" stated a surprised Granberia.

"Yes but not any dragon. He was born from the combined energies of myself and the eight most powerful dragons to exist besides the celestial dragons. His name is Dynastix and he's looking for a fight." he said with a wicked smile that sent chills down the dragon-kin's spine.

Honestly, Erubetie did not want to find out what that thing was capable of but her pride and anger would not let her back down.

"Sorry Erubetie, but your gonna be the test subject for my newest weapon." said Daymond

"Master Daymond, are you sure about this?" asked a concerned Sakuya.

"Not really, but I'll only use five percent of its power. I just wanna see what it can do." he replied

That angered the heavenly knight even further. Not only was he mocking her, he was attacking her pride.

"By the way Erubetie, you should know this, I have not even revealed close to my full power and I was strong enough to beat Tamamo at her full strength." he said surprising the slime queen.

"Gee thanks for saving my pride." spoke Tamamo sarcastically

"AURANIC GEAR, CRENATION!" shouted Daymond

"AURANIC DRAGON, OVERBOOST." said the gauntlet.

Platinum armor began forming on Daymonds body, obsidian violet jewels appearing on the backhands, the center chest, and the knees, two pair of large dragonic like wings erupted from his back along with what looked like thrusters. It was essentially a platinum version of the boosted gear scale mail only stronger, slightly bulkier and much more menacing. Shadow's Innocence now had an ominous platinum and black aura around it and looked as if it was attached to his arm.

"Behold the power of the auranic dragon. Balance breaker, Auranic Gear, Scale Mail." Daymond said as an explosion went off slightly behind him.

"What the, this power, its impossible." said Eden as she felt as if she was being crushed by it.

'Balance Breaker?' thought Tamamo

"Annnnnndd he has officially broken the rules of this worlds power balance." said Alice as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

'He said this is only five percent, where in the world is he hiding all his power?' thought Granberia

Undine looked on with concern for her friends safety. Alice looked like she wanted to step in and stop what was sure to be a slaughter in the making. Ilias looked upon Daymond with clear surprise as did Micaela. Eden was in too much shock to even speak and Tamamo had a look of surprise and happy at the same time while Chrome was on her but with her mouth open.

'Sorry everyone but this boy is mine.' thought Tamamo

Daymond let loose a slight chuckle since he had just essentially read Tamamo's mind right then before turning his attention back to Erubetie.

"So, do you wish to continue this fight or are you going to surrender?" he asked

"I will never surrender to the likes of a human." she said

Daymond sighed under his helmet before looking to the side at Alice and the group then back to Erubetie.

"First thing you should know, I'm not really human for the most part." he said

Erubetie's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal.

"If your not human then what are you?" she asked

"...I am the King of the Sanctum." he replied

"King of...the Sanctum?" she said with confusion.

"That comes later, for now..." he said as he raised his sword in front of him.

"Let us continue our little dance."

Erubetie glared at him as she readied her attack. She launched a large ball of slime at him which seemed to be glowing. Daymond stood his ground and sliced the ball in half however, he was not expecting what happened next.

'BAAAAAAAAMMMM'

The slime exploded as he cut it in half, creating a large dust cloud. Erubetie smiled thinking she had finally done some damage to him only for her to gasp as the smoke cleared to reveal the armored Daymond with not even a single scratch or mark.

"Hehe is that all?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh my, that's an interesting armor." said a new voice

-Cue Nui Harime's theme (Kill la Kill)-

Daymond suddenly froze for a moment recognizing the cute sounding voice. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice before a somewhat short girl with long blonde hair in large twin tails with a pink bow on her head and dressed in pink and white with a parasol and an eye patch over her left eye showed up in front of Daymond. Even though one couldn't see his face everyone could tell that for some reason he was now agitated and Sakuya quickly sat up as she narrowed her eyes at the new arrival.

"What the hell are you doing here? Nui Harime." Daymond demanded

"Aww, don't be like that. It's been soo long since we last saw each other after you massacred most of the life fibers." she replied with a smile.

Daymond merely continued to glare at her as she went on and on about the last time they had met.

"Sakuya, who the hell is that?" asked Alice

"Nui Harime, she's from an alternate dimension of master Daymond's home world where she was known as the Gran Catulier. She is now a follower and servant of Ballum." she answered causing everyone to face her in shock.

"So she's and enemy?" questioned Granberia as she seemed to ready her blade.

Sakuya only nodded in response. Daymond suddenly flashed white for a second before Luka appeared in his Ultra form in front of Nui and Daymond, surprising the former.

"Luka!" Nui and Chrome said at the same time.

"Oh my Luka long time no see, are you here to finish what we started way back?" she asked cheerfully.

Luka merely looked at her in disgust before drawing his sword and pointing it right at her. Nui then drew a pure black version of her old scissor blade as she pointed it at him.

"You got this bitch?" asked Daymond

"Do you even need to ask." He replied with a smile

"I'm gonna do more then just end it, I'm gonna make it so you can never regenerate again you physcopath." he said

"Oh goody, a rematch with Luka boy, this is gonna be fun." she said before both of them disappeared.

-end theme-

Chrome looked on in worry as Luka and Harime disappeared.

"Don't worry about Luka, he'll be fine. Nui Harime isn't going to be much of a problem for him. Now then, shall we continue?" he questioned Erubetie as he got back into a battle stance.

"As many questions as I now have, I guess I will have to let you live in order to find them out once I force you to submit." she said.

Daymonds eye twitched at that. He suddenly disappeared and phased back in front of her, surprising the heavenly knight.

"I'm gonna, SLAP THE TASTE OUTTA YOUR MOUTH." Daymond said as he raised his hand.

In a backhanded motion, Daymond delivered a devastating bitch slap right across Erubetie's head. the force of the blow even though it looked like he did it slowly and softly was more then enough to evaporate not just her head but the entire upper torso of her body as well.

"THE HELL!" shouted Alice

"How did that just happen?" asked a stunned Chrome.

"Pull yourself together. I know that hurt but you can regenerate from that, I know you can." said Daymond

Erubetie then regenerated her missing upper body and growled at Daymond, who phased in front of her, grabbed her by the head with his left hand and threw her into the air with tremendous velocity before activating his thrusters and taking off after her, leaving a large crater where he took off from. Erubetie caught herself in mid air and used her power of levitation to stay afloat, only to catch a shoulder blow to the abdomen, followed by a succession of punches and then a drop kick to the abdomen, sending her through the sky. Erubetie launched multiple water spears at him but Daymond easily maneuvered around them with speed that could not be tracked by the untrained eye. The heavenly knight then created a water sword and attempted a vertical slash but Daymond easily caught it and snapped it in half. Erubetie tried to get some distance but Daymond smirked as he phased right behind her.

"Want some distance? Let me help you with that." he said as he held his arms out in front of her.

(You all should know what's coming next)

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Erubetie was sent rocketing towards the ground at well past terminal velocity. She hit the ground with a thunderous bang, creating an enormous crater and a large dust cloud. Undine quickly made her way over towards where her friend had landed to see if she was okay.

"Well, that move looked familiar." said Tamamo as she witnessed what just happened.

"Lord Alice, I believe it would be in our best interest to stop this at once." said Granberia

Before Alice could respond Erubetie pulled herself out of the rubble, clearly exhausted from the battle but still refusing to give up. Daymond suddenly landed in front of her and just looked down at her causing her to glare harder at him.

"Give up." he demanded

Erubetie let off a banshee like scream as she suddenly enveloped his whole body aside from his head in a sphere of water made from her own body. The other knights looked in panic, knowing what she was planning while the rest of the group besides Ilias and Micaela looked on in confusion.

"Lord Ilias, what is she doing?" asked Eden

Sakuya then began to sense a surge of antimatter like energy. It was then she realized what Erubetie was planning.

"Master Daymond, she is turning herself into a living bomb." stated Sakuya

Eden looked at Sakuya and then back to Ilias.

"It is as she say's. The slime queen has seen now that she cannot beat him one on one and has decided to go for a kamikaze and try to take him out at the cost of her life, and possible everyone else on this continent." she replied

Eden's eyes widened in shock at the desperation of the slime queen while Alice chose now to step in.

"ERUBETIE THAT IS ENOUGH." Alice demanded

"Lord Alice, I cannot let someone like him go, he is too dangerous to keep around." she shot back

"You dare disobey my direct order?" said an infuriated Alice

Before Erubetie could answer, she heard a strange chuckle.

"You know what, your not even worth it anymore, right Ren." said Daymond

Before anyone else could say a thing, Erubetie was suddenly cut in half, cancelling her suicide attack. Everyone except Daymond and Sakuya looked on in shock and confused as to what just happened.

"Did you do that?" questioned Tamamo

Daymond merely shook his head before pointing behind Ilias, Eden and Micaela. The three angels turned around to see a woman. She was dressed in mostly gold yellow attire, a matching blade, something like a masquerade ball mask was on her face, ruby red eyes, pure white long hair split into to tails, golden fairy like wings and...

"Does she have fox ears?" questioned Tamamo as the new woman sheathed her blade.

"Everyone, meet Ren Ashdoll V, AKA the grace fairy queen." said Daymond

"It is good to fight at your side again Overseer Daymond Sanctum." she replied with a bow which he returned.

Erubetie managed to pull herself back together but stayed on the ground due to the amount of energy she had just lost. Undine quickly made her way to her friend to see if she was alright. Daymond released his balance breaker and then looked at Ren.

'Mind healing her?' he thought

'She just assaulted you and endangered the whole continent.' she thought back

'Don't worry, even if you hadn't shown up I would have stopped her, but please heal her, she's badly hurt there.'

'Why cant you do it?'

'Because you interrupted the battle so it only seems right.'

Ren sighed at that and made her way over towards the fallen heavenly knight. Undine stood in front of her ready for a fight but Ren merely choose to settle it peacefully.

"It is okay spirit of the water I mean no harm. I am merely going to heal her injuries." she said to Undine.

Undine looked at her skeptical for a moment but looks from Alice and Tamamo signaled that she could most likely be trusted since she was with Daymond. Undine reluctantly moved to the side and Ren kneeled over Erubetie. She put one hand on the jewel on her forehead and the heavenly knight was soon encased in a golden aura which began healing her injuries.

'That aura, its so pure.' thought Ilias

'Her aura! its almost angelic.' thought Micaela

Moments later, all of her injuries were healed but she had spent so much energy that she was now asleep.

"I think we should go somewhere else until she wakes up." said Granberia as she picked up her sleeping comrade.

"I say we just take her back to the castle and leave her there." said Alice

"Alice did you forget that I need a favor from her and Undine?" questioned Daymond

Alice merely sighed as she closed her eyes. After everything was taken care of, Daymond teleported the group to the inn where Alma Elma was waiting with Yuni and Mefmera, only to find that the room looked like a calamity zone.

"Whoa, what in the name of all of creation happened here?" questioned Tamamo

The whole entire room had been ripped into wreckage. Chairs were torn apart, the beds were broken down completely and there was a meteor sized hole in the ceiling, but what caught Daymonds attention were the claw marks all over the wall and traces of multiple forms of magic lingering in the air.

'Ahhhh crap, Mefmera must have woken up, but where's Yuni?' thought Daymond

"Mefmera please calm down."

As if to answer his thoughts, Yuni's voice echoed through the area before an explosion rocked the vicinity. Daymond told everyone else to wait there for him before jumping out what was left of the front balcony and making his way towards the source of the explosion. Multiple explosion erupted in front of him followed by what he could have sworn was Alma Elma's Shamir attack. Once the dust cleared he caught sight of Yuni who in turn saw him and froze.

"Yuni!" he shouted

"DAYMOND." she screamed as she tackled him in a massive hug.

"Yuni, what's going on?" he asked

Yuni removed her face from his shirt and then pointed in front of them. He looked up and his eyes widened. Alma Elma was in a dead lock with Mefmera, but the fox eared woman looked different from last time. She now had a black dress like outfit on with black wings and a purple veil on top of her head and an ominous purple aura around her.

"Shit, not this again. Bakurai Melik!" he said

 **This chapter is in the books and for some reason or another Yang is still here.**

 **Yang: You know you like me around.**

 **Who said I was complaining?**

 **Yang: No one said anything. By the way, where were you when the Antiverser showed up?**

 **Did you forget that unless the Antiseer gets involved with the multiverse then I cant interfere in multiverser business.**

 **Yang: you never said that.**

 **Sorry, plus I've got to deal with Ballum.**

 **Yang: Why don't you just use your de...**

 **Aaaaaaaand before Yang spoils everything, it looks like Mefmera for some reason has gone berserk and I have to snap her out of it. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter I am still trying to decide if I want to do the Tamamo sub chapter now or stay on storyline and do the fight with Luka and Nui Harime. Let me know what you guys wanna see.**

 **Yang: I wanna see what Luka can really do.**

 **Well there's one vote. Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, Overseer of the Platinum Sanctum si...**

 **Yang: and Yang Xiao Long**

 **(sigh)**

 **Signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn, what a week." said Daymond as he threw himself onto the bed in his hotel room.

A lot of things deviated away from what he was trying to do. He had originally planned to just bypass Ririmu and her sister but fate would by no means let that happen. After barely avoiding busting a load from the double team of Rurumu's fellatio and her sister's handjob, he found a way to maintain his focus and beat both sister's however, he had to resort to taking a prototype pill that prevents it's user from cumming. the problem with this, it was a prototype. The effects were not wearing off and he was still a little pent up thanks to the fact he couldn't get Ririmu's body out of his head.

"Well, that pill may have saved me there but Infinity this feels awkward not being able to cum after everything that has happened." He said to himself as he laid across the bed before noticing a large lump under his covers.

"Oh, you seem to be usually tired there." said a feminine voice.

Daymond shot up and quickly pulled the covers back to find Tamamo in her chibi form, laying next to him with a devious smile on her face.

"Tamamo! What the, why are you here?" he asked

The Kitsune responded by moving her hand towards his crotch and rubbing it, causing the OverSeer to blush.

"Seems like your having problems down here." she said while still rubbing.

"Its an effect of a pill I made and took. Even if I somehow get another erection I still can't cum and its kinda annoying." he replied

Tamamo smiled menacingly causing Daymond to look at her questioningly before her tails shot up, surprising him.

"Remember this?" she asked just as her tails shot towards him.

Daymond fell on his back as all nine of her tails caught his dick and balls at every angle, sending intense waves of pleasure through him with every stroke.

"Wa-wait!" Daymond tried to protest but to no avail.

His body clenched as he trembled from the stimulation and let out a slight moan. A moment later, Tamamo released her tails from him. Daymond yelped as his dick throbbed like a heart and went fully erect a couple of seconds later.

"Oh man, gyah." he grunted as Tamamo licked his erection from the shaft to the tip one good time before she turned into her true form.

"Oh, were not done yet. Time to have some fun." she said before taking his entire cock into her mouth.

"Hey I said wai-ugggh." Daymond got cut off by Tamamo's extreme sucking.

She then added her hand to the mix, messaging his balls as she kept the blowjob going but now she was lapping her tongue around it like a piece of candy.

"Ghyk, ugh."

Tamamo's warm saliva on Daymonds cock produced a smacking sound with every movement as Daymonds whole body trembled.

"Sluuurrrrrrrrrrp, hah you seem to be more resilient than you were before." she said

"Ghh, well that pill was designed to counter even succubus, but I think...its because mostly I'm enjoying this too much." he replied earning a giggle from Tamamo before she took his cock back into her mouth.

"Ghgg, I cant...feel my legs." he said as a numbness went through his entire lower body from his waist down. He was still able to feel the pleasure being inflicted on him though.

As Tamamo continued, Daymond rubbed her head lightly. She closed her eyes softly, signalling she was enjoying it. She then wrapped her free left arm around his waist while still using her right hand to massage his balls as she licked them before stopping for a second.

"Hmm, shave often?" she asked with slightly cloudy eyes.

"Somewhat...place is to wild and you never know what may happen here." he replied, eyes lined with clouded lust.

She giggled at his response before smooching the tip of his wild member.

"Teehee, your dick is twitching wildly and your precum is beginning to flow. You must be feeling really good right about now." she said as she kept the stimulation going by stroking up and down on his erection.

Guha, yep." He replied, earning another giggle from the nine tailed kitsune before she went back to massaging his balls and sucking his dick like a piece of candy.

As she continued her assaults of pleasure, Daymonds rock hard cock, overcome from the intense feeling began pulsating in her mouth with a new sense of vigor.

"Teehee, looks like your almost ready to blow. Well then, lets make this a good finish." she said

She reached towards the front of her kimono and pulled it off to revel her large breast although they weren't quite as big as Alma Elma's but still very large. Daymond gulped at this and Tamamo giggled as she then sandwiched his throbbing member between them and then took the portion that was still sticking out into her mouth giving him a triple whammy as two of her tails began massaging his balls. Daymond let out a moan as the urge to ejaculate became far too great for him to control. After a few more strokes and sucks, Tamamo released his dick from her mouth with a smack as a mixture of saliva and precum flew off it and Daymond clenched up as his cock flew out of her breast before it flopped back inside them. With a smirk, Tamamo quickly squeezed them together on his cock and with one last yelp Daymonds cock erupted, nearly turning Tamamo's face and hair white as the thick, white, hot cloudy substance sprayed all over her.

"Oh wow, soo pent up nd your still hard." she said as she kept his still rock hard dick between her chest and licked off the remaining vestiges of cum before taking it back into her mouth again.

"Well that pill was meant to be the strongest of its kind...ugh, hey can I ask you for something?" he said

While still pleasuring him, she looked up at the OverSeer who almost let go another load from the sexy look in her eyes combined with the pleasure.

"ugh...dyhaa...gyh." Daymond grunted as he tried to fight off the urge to cum while the nine tailed kitsune continued to pleasure him while looking him in the face.

'This feeling, on top of the way she's looking at me! It's too much' he thought as he tried to get his mind back right.

"Umm, gyhhk...there's a festival going on tomorrow night, would you care to accompany me to it?" he asked

Tamamo stopped what she was doing but kept his dick between her breast.

"Nope." she said with a smile.

Daymond looked at her with a confused and slightly disheartened face. Tamamo giggled as she shook her breast to keep the stimulation going. Daymond was about to say something before the kitsune beat him to it.

"Teehee, your too cute. I said no because I have something a bit more entertaining in mind, but first..." she responded before lapping the tip of his dick with her tongue causing him to moan again.

"Lets do something about this throbbing guy." she stated as she drew his cock back into her warm mouth creating a sloppy slurping sound as she sucked him off and continued the double whammy from before. Daymond leaned back onto the head board as she continued. He then reached over and stroked the side of her head gently, causing her to giggle.

'This is gonna be an interesting turn of events.' thought Daymond as he yelped again before a sudden blankness went through his mind.

Later that evening, Tamamo, now back in her chibi form, lead Daymond to her home, the kitsune village where some kind of festival seemed to be going on. Many different verity of kitsune were going from stand to stand. As Tamamo and Daymond drew closer, they seemed to attract a lot of attention.

"Ahh, Tama you came." called a kitsune.

This one was about 4'11, dirty blonde shoulder length hair with short fox ears, ruby red eyes, eight fluffy tails, a pretty large rack of at least 97 in size and was dressed in shrine maiden attire.

'Whoa she's cute.' thought Daymond as he looked at the new kitsune.

"Long time no see Nagi." she replied

It was then that the eight tailed fox took more of a notice to Daymond and gave him a bow which he returned.

"It seems you brought a rather cute boy along with you." she said

"Hehehe, sorry Nagi but he's mine." said Tamamo as she grabbed Daymond's arm.

"My oh my, so possessive. I haven't seen you anywhere close to this point in a while." replied Nagi

"Anyway Daymond dear, this is Nagi. The second in charge of the kitsune. Don't be fooled by her innocent looks, she can put you though the work if you let her." said Tamamo

"Ehehehe, nice to meet you." he replied with a sheepish laugh at Tamamo's comment.

"Likewise and if you ever get bored with Tama...you can always come to me for something...extra comfy." she said as she leaned her chest onto him just above his member as he started blushing as he felt himself becoming aroused by her sweet aroma and the softness of her breast soo close to his member. There softness could rival Tamamo's adult form.

"Well ummm...I highly doubt that Tamamo could ever...bore me. She constantly keeps me on guard." he replied trying to keep himself from getting a 2 oclock boner.

Nagi smiled as she bounced her chest slightly a few times, causing Daymond to back away slightly in surprise.

"Aww, oh well. Just know that the offer is good for anytime." she giggled as she blew a kiss at him and proceeded to another stand, leaving Daymond blushing and Tamamo giving her a small glare with her fan in front of her mouth.

"So what kind of festival is this?" questioned the OverSeer.

"It basically celebrates the birth of our race." replied Tama

"So it's basically like a birthday." he stated

"Exactly." she replied

"Oh, in that case then, happy birthday Tamamo." said Daymond as he knelt down slightly and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, thank you." she said with a very slight blush.

After a bit of walking around the duo came across a 'test of strength' stand with the grand prize being a dinner for two at the villages best restaurant. Daymond looked over and saw Tamamo giving him the 'please win it' look. Even though he knew full well that she could win it herself he assumed that she wanted him to show off. After picking up the hammer he spoke to the four tailed maid dressed kitsune at the stand.

"Would you mind if I broke the bell off this thing?" he asked earning a confused look from the maid kitsune and a muffled giggle from his date.

"Umm, I'd prefer that it stay in one piece." she answered

Upon her answer, Daymond nodded and slammed the hammer down on the pad. The tracer shot up like a bullet and slammed hard into the bell causing it to ring throughout the entire village like an alarm. Nagi looked on in surprise as she witnessed the whole sequence before smiling and licking her lips.

'My oh my, Tamamo certainly has brought a rather interesting young man with her.' she thought to herself.

Daymond and Tamamo continued to enjoy the activities of the festival, Daymond winning more grand prizes for his date. After a rater eventful dinner which at one point involved an annoyed Tamamo throwing a two tailed kitsune that kept trying to rape Daymond, into the restaurant wall, they stopped at a lake where a lot of kitsune seemed to be gathering around.

"Looks like the festival finale is almost ready." said Tamamo

"So what exactly is the festival's finale?" asked Daymond

Before Tamamo could respond, a familiar shrine maiden dressed eight tailed blonde haired red eyed kitsune jumped onto the OverSeer's back.

"Wha, lady Nagi!" He stated in surprise.

"Hello, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked seductively as she pressed her large bosom against his back.

'Ghg, soo warm and soft.' thought Daymond with a blush.

Nagi seemed to sense this and wrapped her arms all the way around him along with her tails as she blew softly into his ear, causing him to moan slightly and a bulge to appear in his pants. Nagi saw this, well more like kept an eye out for it and purred softly, causing his bulge to grow. Nagi then reached over to his erection with her right hand.

"Let me give yo..."

Before she could get any closer, a tail shot from Daymond's left and grabbed her by the wrist. Daymond and Nagi both turned towards Tamamo, who had her eyes in a wide glare and her mouth was hidden by her fan but she was emitting a dangerous aura directed at Nagi that basically said 'touch him, you die'.

"Move." Tamamo demanded

Looking rather surprised and then dejected, Nagi's ears fell downward as she got off of him. Daymond saw this and couldn't help but rub her head between her ears causing them to perk back up and her to purr again.

'Damn, too cute.' thought Daymond.

Tamamo looked on at the scene with slight surprise. Nagi was usually just after men to feed on them but she seemed to have taken a genuine liking towards Daymond. She sighed as she closed her fan.

"Nagi, Daymond." she called

The two turned towards the nine tailed kitsune who was now smiling evilly. Daymond began sweating but Nagi didn't seem to know what was going on.

"I have an idea however, since it's my idea, I'm going first." said Tamamo, still maintaining that smile for she knew this would work out more in her favor then anything.

'This might be too much, even for me.' thought Daymond

-30 mintues later-

In a rather luxurious room somewhere in Tamamo's house in the village, there was an intense night going on for the stamina of Daymond Sanctum's body. The OverSeer was on his back, body tensed slightly as Nagi, who was now taking her turn, licked the sensitive part of his erect cock.

Your soo unfair, letting Tama hog you to herself for half an hour and letting her pleasure you." she said as she used her index finger to rub the tip of his cock.

Daymond let out a muffled/moaned chuckle in response as Nagi chuckled. She then took her hands and put a hand on the base of his cock and the other in his and took his cock completely into her mouth, causing him to let out a gasp.

'Sluurrrrp...suck...slurp...suck...smack, slurp,smack, suck..suck.'

Daymond's eyes widened in surprise at the new sensation from Nagi's technique. She was relentless as she assaulted his cock with her tongue, slurping, sucking and smacking across his whole shaft. Her tongue and smacks seemed to be aimed directly at his glands, if any other guy would have surely came a short while ago. After about ten more seconds, Daymond's body began to shake from the stimulation and his cock pulsated with each smack and released a bit of precum each pump and Nagi seemed to catch on to his weakness because of what she did next. She chuckled, took in a deep breath and...'

'Slurp, smack, slurp, smack, slurrrrp, smack, sluuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrp, smack, slurp, smack.'

Daymond's eyes went wide again as he arched his back from the incredible pleasure.

'She's like a machine, didn't even stop to breathe again. There's no way I wont cum in seconds at this rate.' he thought

"Ughh, ug, ahh, agh." moaned the OverSeer as his cock began pulsating violently.

Just before the pleasure became too much, Nagi released his cock.

'She stopped, I guess that's good, be really disappointed if it ended there.' thought Daymond as his cock stayed at full mass but stopped pulsating.

"Hehe, not so fast there. Now that you little guy here is all grown and big, lets see how well it can handle my best." Nagi said as she removed her top, bra and panties, all without getting off Daymond. She then turned so her pussy was right in his face as she stroked his cock to rebuild the stimulation.

"You can touch me too if you'd like." she said as she lowered herself.

Before he could answer her, an indescribable sensation shot through his cock and groin. Nagi was rubbing his cock on the tip nipple of her breast before she took it into her valley nearly engulfing it.

"Whoa, its still poking out, lets see if it's as tough as it looks." she said as she rubbed her large breast up and down his shaft.

"Kuuhg, alright then, I'll take you up on that offer." said Daymond as his eye's flashed. He used one of his powers to strengthen his pleasure resistance slightly and to find Nagi's prime pleasure spots. Daymond gulped from nervousness and moaned from pleasure.

'Amazing, her breast are soft as marshmallows but there keeping my dick in so firmly.' thought Daymond

After finding what he was looking for, Daymond lifted his head up and gulped before sticking his tongue into her vagina.

"Neeyah!" Nagi yelped as in surprise. "What did you...uhhwaah."

Daymond focused his tongue on her three main pleasure points, causing her to let off moans.

"W-whoa your great, but I can't let you outdo me." she said

At that she began alternating her breast movements and took the tip of his cock into her mouth and used her tails to massage his balls. Daymond clenched his eyes shut as he picked up the paste causing her to do the same action. Daymond's cock began to pulse wildly and violently as Nagi's pussy started to twitch as well.

'No way, He's going to make me cum soon. I need to get him to cum first.'

At that thought she continued what she was doing but added the slurp and smacking pattern that almost made him cum earlier.

"Uuuuughaaa." Daymond moaned, his tongue still in Nagi's vagina.

'I can't take anymore.' He thought

With that thought, his back arched up and his cock erupted, jetting a stream of white hot semen right into Nagi's throat. The force completely caught Nagi off guard but not as much as what happened next. While still cumming, Daymond's tongue throttled all three of Nagi's pleasure points at once and with a cock/cum muffled shout, Nagi came as well. As Daymond's cock finished expelling it's load, he laid on his back and Nagi moved around and laid on his chest.

"Ahh sweet relief." he said causing Nagi to smile as she cupped his face.

"We can do that anytime you'd like." she said seductively, causing him to go red.

Daymond suddenly grunted as he felt a new sensation around his cock. Nagi looked back and saw Tamamo had made her way back into the room, stark naked and was sucking Daymond off...again.

"Tama! when did you sneak in here?" questioned Nagi

"Hmm, about around the time when he did that tongue technique he used on me." she replied

"Anyway, it's time for the finale of the night." said Tamamo as she stroked his once again erect member.

Nagi pulled beside Tamamo and both the kitsune smiled evilly at Daymond then his cock. It was at that moment that Daymond knew...he was screwed. Before he could say a word, Tamamo and Nagi looked at each other and then simultaneously tongue attacked Daymond's cock from both sides.

"Crap, this is...too much." said Daymond as his body shook.

As the two kitsune licked up his cock in perfect sync they then focus on the head. They started slow but once it started pulsing they went much faster and Daymond's defense shattered completely.

"Dyhaaa."

Unable to take the intense pleasure from both of the kitsune, Daymond's cock erupted again. Tamamo and Nagi caught some in their mouths and licked the residue off of Daymond's cock and belly. As Daymond sat up, Nagi got behind him and wrapped her arms and three tails around him. Tamamo did the same thing except from the front and instead of wrapping her tails around him, she propped them all together with an entrance way at the front and took his cock into them as all nine tails stimulated and pumped his shaft and as he moaned Tamamo French kissed him and mingled their tongues as her tails worked his cock. Nagi also put her tails to use as one went for his rear hole and three slide under him, massaging his balls. She pressed her breast against his back and used her mouth to stimulate his neck. Being pleasured from every angle now, Daymond's body went laxed but his dick trembled harshly.

"Crap, my heads going numb.' he thought

This turned into a night none of the three would soon forget...ever.

-The next morning-

A groggy Daymond sat up in the bed, the two kitsune's still sleeping as he rubbed his eye's.

"Geez, that was a crazy night. How many times did I let go there anyway?" he questioned to himself.

"A lot, I lost count myself."

Daymond looked towards his right and saw a now awake Tamamo. Feeling a slight weight on his stomach, he looked down to see that Nagi had shifted her position in her sleep and was now hugging him.

"No...you can't have him...zzz...he's our's...zzz." said Nagi in her sleep causing Daymond to chuckle.

"Should I be worried?" asked Daymond as he looked back at Tamamo.

She crawled in front of him and French kissed him long and passionately which he returned as he pulled he into him by the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss.

"I say no but that's me. It all depends on you." she said as she released the kiss and brought her lips to her ear.

"But no matter what, I will always support you, darling." she said

The way she sweetly said that made it feel like his heart would melt. She really was going all out to make him hers.

'Infinity help me.' He thought

 **Soo Sorry this took so long, been really busy with work and my computers in the shop so I had to borrow another one. Be on the lookout for more updates, until then, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum...**

 **"And Tamamo."**

 **"...Signing out."**

 **'Tammao kisses Daymond's cheek as the screen fades.'**

 **"HOLD IT!"**

 **'Screen refocuses to reveal an angry Alma Elma'**

 **"It's soo not fair that only she gets to do this." said Alma**

 **"Whoa that's not my fault." said Daymond**

 **"Also, you still owe me some more alone time." she said with a seductive smile**

 **-Daymond turns beat red-**

 **"Hope your ready for it, darling." Alma said as she leaned in front of him seductively.**

 **'Great, her to.'**

 **"...Idiot." said Alice**

 **"No I am not. Ending the chapter now."**


End file.
